


En negativo

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Role-Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si originalmente Ziva fuese la agente del NCIS y Tony, el oficial del Mossad que llegase para tratar de demostrar que Ari no asesinó a Kate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—¡Ziva, fue aquí!

Con cuidado para no resbalar, Ziva echa a correr hacia la zona que McGee le señala, justo al borde de la azotea barrida por el viento y el agua. En efecto, tres casquillos. Aunque no cree que haya huellas y, de haberlas, se habrán borrado con la lluvia, se enguanta las manos y los guarda como pruebas. En silencio, comprueban el resto de la superficie, pero no dan con nada más. Ari ha hecho un trabajo de primera dejándoles solo lo que quería que encontrasen. El muy cabrón.

Ziva cierra los ojos y vuelve la cara hacia el cielo. Sabe que ya la tiene limpia, pero necesita que la lluvia se lleve los últimos restos de sangre de Kate. Se siente como Lady Macbeth, sabe que la sensación de estar salpicada y sucia permanecerá durante días. No ha sido ella por centímetros. Ni su padre. Será egoísmo en estado puro, pero se alegra de que ambos estén vivos. Aunque no eran íntimas, le tenía bastante aprecio a Kate. La echará de menos ahora que ya se ha ido y está deseando coger a ese cerdo de Ari. Pero sin él, sin su padre, no sabría qué hacer con su vida.

Notar la mano de Tim sobre su hombro le hace bajar la cabeza y mirarle. Está tan preocupado y asustado como ella, pero aun así intenta reconfortarla. Ziva se esfuerza por sonreír y le da un beso en la mejilla. Está siendo un día durísimo para todos, pero necesitan seguir adelante. No solo eso, sino que deben hacerlo unidos. Son más que un equipo, prácticamente una familia. Tienen que apoyarse mutuamente, ser fuertes por Kate.

—Le encontraremos, Tim.

McGee asiente sin mucho convencimiento y mira al vacío. Aunque sea mayor que ella, Ziva siempre le ha visto más vulnerable, más frágil, como una especie de hermano menor.

—Lo sé—murmura sin ganas. Hace una pausa, frunce el ceño y se fija en los edificios que les rodean—. Oye, esta azotea está apartada de la otra.

—Mucho. ¿Por qué no calculas cuánto mientras yo veo cómo van los de la bala?

—De acuerdo—Da un par de pasos hacia el borde del tejado y se vuelve en el último momento—. Ah, Ziva. Ten cuidado.

Ziva levanta el pulgar y se aleja de él. Lleva la gorra, los zapatos y los pantalones chorreando, solo se libra el torso gracias al impermeable. Por si fuera poco, está empezando a tiritar y tener dolor de cabeza. No ve el momento de llegar a casa, desnudarse y darse un baño de agua caliente con montañitas de espuma. Sabe que todavía falta un buen rato para poder permitirse el capricho. Tendrá que hacer de tripas corazón, aguantar como pueda y trabajar lo mejor posible. Cogerán al cerdo de Ari, vivo o muerto. “Mejor lo segundo”, se dice. Se lo deben a Kate.

* * *

Gibbs los ve acercarse arrastrando cierta aura de patetismo que encaja demasiado bien con el día y con la maldita situación. Llegan los dos chapoteando y dejando un reguero de agua desde el ascensor a sus mesas. A pesar de estar calados hasta los huesos, han continuado trabajando sin descanso en las inmediaciones del edificio donde Kate ha muerto. Le traen casquillos, tres Lapua 308. Gibbs no puede evitar pensar que son los mismos que él usaba. Quizá Ari escogiera la munición por eso.

Ari no da puntada sin hilo. Todo tiene que tener su motivo, su utilidad, su simbolismo. Todo para infligir el máximo daño con el mínimo esfuerzo. Por el momento está haciendo un gran trabajo, pero a todo cerdo le llega su sanmartín. El de Ari, se promete Gibbs, está muy cerca. Él mismo piensa ejercer de matarife.

McGee y Ziva hacen balance de la situación con él a la luz de lo que han descubierto en la azotea desde la que Ari disparó. No es gran cosa, pero entre las pruebas y los recuerdos de los tres consiguen hacerse una composición de lugar que les da para seguir avanzando. La conclusión a la que llegan sorprende a los tres: Ari disparó a Kate a propósito, no le buscaba a él. Puede que se deba a que, según Ziva y McGee, ese malnacido jugaba a amarla y a odiarla.

O tal vez no. Gibbs prefiere no expresar su otra hipótesis en voz alta. Es hilar demasiado fino y asumir demasiado, sin duda, pero no puede evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si Ari… No. No quiere seguir pensándolo. No puede. Su niña no, a ella que no la toque. Si a Ziva le pasa algo…

La mira mientras Ziva contempla el paisaje a través de la cristalera y se dice que hacía años que no la veía tan entristecida. Le recuerda a la primera vez, hace ya tanto. Nunca olvidará el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, justo antes de que Ziva bajase los suyos por temor y se encogiera un poco más, como si temiera que fuese a apalearla ya desde la distancia. Con sus antecedentes era imposible no desconfiar de los adultos, no temerles.

Acababa de llegar al centro de acogida y aún se le notaban las secuelas de su anterior existencia. Estaba famélica y amoratada, con una constelación de pequeñas quemaduras redondas de cigarrillos salpicándole los brazos. A pesar de que había odiado el caso al principio, Gibbs dio gracias porque Franks le hubiera enviado a él a hacer las preguntas. La asistente social era pelirroja, no le costó convencerla de que le permitiese llevarse a Ziva a casa aquel mismo día. La niña tardó una semana en sonreírle y seis meses en llamarle papá.

Gibbs se acerca y le acaricia la espalda. Ziva le sonríe y posa la mano sobre su mejilla. Las muestras de cariño que se profesan en la oficina son escasas a pesar de que sean padre e hija adoptiva. Se las reservan para después de la jornada laboral y para momentos difíciles. Nunca antes habían tenido uno como este. Gibbs los había temido, probablemente Ziva también, es inevitable. Pero una cosa es morir en acto de servicio y otra, que un monstruo te vuele la cabeza a traición cuando piensas que el peligro ya ha pasado.

—Estáis chorreando, ¿por qué no os vais a casa?

—Yo me quedo, hay cosas que hacer.

—Y yo—interviene automáticamente McGee, que ojeaba los casquillos como si le fueran a dar la respuesta a todos los enigmas.

Gibbs hace un gesto de asentimiento. En parte se lo imaginaba y no esperaba menos de ellos. Sus chicos no van a dejar a Kate en la estacada aunque se estén jugando una pulmonía. Se alegra, pero les pegará una buena colleja si se les ocurre enfermar. Más les vale irse buscando algo de ropa seca.

—Voy a por un café, ¿queréis otro?

Ambos aceptan el ofrecimiento. No hace falta que digan que están ateridos de frío, el azul de sus labios habla sin palabras. Gibbs se pone el impermeable y se dirige al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abren, Ziva le da una voz para captar su atención. Gibbs vuelve la cabeza. Ziva le está mirando con una gran sonrisa.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti.

Al cerrarse las puertas, Gibbs agacha la cabeza y respira hondo. No hay día que no dé gracias por tenerla. No es Kelly, nunca podrá sustituirla, pero le ha salvado la vida. Saber que él a ella también solo le hace sentir más orgulloso. En cuanto mate a ese hijo de puta será completamente feliz.

* * *

—Bienvenido, oficial DiNozzo.

Tony devuelve el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y cierra apresuradamente la puerta del coche oficial. Menos mal que le esperaba para recibirle a pie de pista, están cayendo los chulos de punta o como se diga. A él no le suena mal, que por algo cantaban eso de “It’s raining men”. Sea como fuere, no cree que Michael Bashan haya venido a recogerle para hablar de frases hechas en otro idioma.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—¡Oh, fantástico!—exclama con una sonrisa burlona—No hay nada mejor que un vuelo interminable en la zona de carga de un avión militar para desentumecer las articulaciones. Por si fuera poco, me recibe un clima cálido y acogedor, ¿qué más puedo pedirle a la vida aparte de un buen masaje tailandés?

Bashan pone una mueca de desagrado. Se ve que no le habían advertido de con quién lidiaba. Oficial Anthony DiNozzo, alias “Joker”, por aquello de la eterna sonrisa y de que es a él a quien le tocan los interrogatorios para romper a gente difícil. Como si fuera idiota y no supiera que le llaman así a sus espaldas. Peor para ellos si creen que es bobo y le toman por un payaso inofensivo salvo con los detenidos. Más lo son el resto si caen en el error de subestimarle. Y lo hacen, vaya si lo hacen. La gente no aprende.

—He venido a recogerle para ofrecerle todo mi apoyo y el de la embajada—le asegura con tono solemne.

—Eso es bueno, no tengo ganas de convertirme en Tom Cruise en “Misión imposible”.

Tampoco sabía que se enfrentaba a un cinéfilo. ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que su madre fuera taquillera y fanática del séptimo arte? Se pasó toda la infancia y la adolescencia colándose de gorra en el cine y viendo más películas a ratos perdidos en casa. Si el que tiene el récord de más pelis vistas en un tío inglés, es porque a él no le conocen y no piensa llamar al Guinness para hacerse notar. Por muy tentador que resulte, en su profesión no sería lo más recomendable.

—¿Dónde me va a alojar la embajada?

—Hotel Embasero, cinco estrellas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Tony sonríe. Eso empieza a sonarle bastante mejor. Si su cuarto tiene un buen jacuzzi, será el tipo más feliz del planeta al menos hasta que tenga que salir y ponerse a arreglar el mundo él solito. Aunque no se queja de la misión. No es su especialidad, pero será fácil. Ari es inocente, con hacérselo ver a esos palurdos del NCIS y sacarle del país de forma segura rápidamente, puede tenerlo todo terminado en menos de un día. Con un poco de suerte quizá ni siquiera necesite hacer noche en DC.

—¿La habitación está limpia?

Bashan asiente. Ha captado que no está preguntándole por la pericia de las doncellas precisamente.

—Revisada por mis chicos.

Justo lo que necesitaba saber. Tony no responde ante él, sino ante el director, así que no va a dejar que husmee. Echará un vistazo y quitará todo lo que puedan haberle metido para cotillear. Se supone que están todos en el mismo bando, pero un poco o un mucho de desconfianza nunca han hecho daño a nadie. Bueno, al pobre Otelo sí, pero era idiota perdido, no cuenta. Lo de Bashan es distinto. Si Tony da con algún micro y lo desactiva, a ver si Bashan tiene valor para quejarse ante Eli.

El paseo al hotel es corto. Bashan pretende tirarle de la lengua y averiguar algo más de la misión que Eli en persona le ha encomendado, pero desiste en cuanto Tony le responde con un par de analogías cinematográficas más. Ni siquiera le hace falta ponerse a incordiar de verdad antes de que le deje por imposible. Seguro que le toma por un payaso de quien no puede uno fiarse. Justo lo que Tony pretendía, otro para el club de fans.

Pasa fugazmente por recepción y carga con su bolsa de viaje al botones, a quien da una propina decente, pero no escandalosa. No quiere llamar la atención. Las armas están justo donde Bashan le ha indicado. Listas para la acción, igual que él, aunque Tony ya traía sus juguetitos de casa y espera no tener que utilizarlos. Como nunca se sabe, las revisa y constata que no necesitan limpieza. Tal vez la habitación sí, pero se extraña al no encontrar ningún micro ni cámaras. Bashan es bobo, definitivamente. Para celebrarlo decide echar un vistazo a la lista de canales tirado en la cama. Más de doscientos, unos veinte solo de cine si no tiene en cuenta los porno. Qué vivan los hoteles de lujo.

* * *

Por extraño que parezca, Abby se está riendo cuando Ziva baja a verla. Reconocer bien esas risotadas hace que le duela escucharlas resonar ahora que no hay música ratonera de esa que le gusta a Abby inundando el ambiente. No se trata de carcajadas alegres, sino de algo nervioso que impide que se rompa por completo. Con las manos temblorosas, se hace las coletas y gira la silla hacia la puerta. Por la cara que pone, no esperaba visita, pero es darse cuenta de que no está sola y echar a correr hacia Ziva para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Estáis todos bien, ¿verdad?—ronronea.

Ziva asiente y baja con la mano desde la mejilla hasta la nuca de Abby acariciándola. La conoce desde hace años y siempre ha tenido ese espíritu de niña. Por eso conectaron desde el principio, porque Ziva era una cría y ahora la adora sin más. Casi siempre es una característica positiva, pero en momentos como este la vuelve especialmente frágil. Y Abby asustada resulta completamente descorazonadora.

—Escucha, Abby, todo…

—No, ¡se acabó!—exclama con energía según se separa un paso de Ziva.

—Pero…

—Tenemos que trabajar por Kate—prosigue sin escucharla—, hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos. ¿Me traes algo? Di que habéis encontrado alguna cosa en la azotea del francotirador. Tiene que haber alguna cosita, algún rastro, lo que sea. Aunque a lo mejor con la lluvia…

Ziva agita la bolsita de plástico con los botes para las Lapua. No es una gran recolección, pero Abby ha hecho auténticos milagros con menos.

—Te traigo tres casquillos.

Se los entrega a la científica y la ve fruncir el ceño con desagrado según los extrae. Hace un mohín, se cruza de brazos y contempla los tres tubillos de metal un momento antes de mirar a Ziva. No se trata de que esos malditos cilindros hayan acabado con la vida de Kate, sino de otra cosa. Hay algo en ellos que fastidia a Abby.

—Lapua 308, el casquillo más popular del mundo—explica con un gruñido—. Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero con esta munición…

—Abby, lo harás genial, ya lo verás. No te preocupes, cualquier cosita que puedas decirnos nos va a ayudar muchísimo.

Le da un besito en la mejilla para despedirse y decide volver a la oficina. Antes de haber dado dos pasos, tiene a Abby lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla de nuevo mientras solloza que echará de menos a Kate. Aprieta las mandíbulas y trata de acallar el nudo en el estómago. Ella también, por mucho que se escude en lo atareada que está para no pensar en ello. Le reconforta saber que estaba ocupada, que debe ser fuerte, que los demás, sobre todo su padre y Abby, la necesitan. Le da motivos para no desmoronarse.

—Dime que tú estás bien—suplica con vocecita quebrada—, dime que a ti no te va a pasar nada, Ziva, por favor.

—Abby, no pue…

—Prométemelo—la corta con brusquedad—, aunque sea mentira. Necesito saber que tú vas a estar bien, que a ti no te van a hacer nada malo. Ni a Gibbs. Ni a McGee tampoco.

Ziva suspira y asiente. Igualito que una niña, pero precisamente por eso la quiere como a una hermana. Es una mentira piadosa, ambas lo saben. Cumplir esa promesa no está en sus manos, pero la hará de todos modos. Abby tiene que quedarse tranquila, las preocupaciones que se las deje a ellos. Nadie quiere ver al sol gótico del NCIS oculto tras las nubes.

—Está…

No llega a terminar. Antes de decir “bien”, una bala atraviesa la cristalera y pasa rozando su cabeza y la de Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs camina de regreso a la oficina haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia por mucho que el aluvión amenace con ahogarle. Al menos tiene un barco casi listo aunque no vaya a caber una pareja de cada especie animal conocida. Resopla y esquiva un canalón que escupe chorros de agua. Porta tres cafés, un Caf-Pow y unos rollitos de canela. No es gran cosa, pero tendrán que ir aguantando con eso. Han soportado jornadas extenuantes con menos y se las han podido arreglar sin mayores problemas. La diferencia es que su equipo se encontraba entero. Que Kate estaba viva.

Se dice que la vida fuera del ejército le ha vuelto blando. En combate perdió hombres, era algo esperado aunque siempre lo encajase como una derrota personal. Al entrar en el NCIS, pensó que esa etapa ya se había cerrado, que se había terminado el derramamiento de sangre. Todos estos años han sido tranquilos, con apenas algún sobresalto ocasional que terminó bien. Ningún incidente había pasado de una fractura o un balazo en un chaleco hasta ahora.

Quizá debería volver a acostumbrarse al sufrimiento, pero no desea hacerlo ni es algo que se pueda permitir. Igual que tampoco tiene tiempo que perder lamiéndose las heridas y lamentándose por la pérdida de Kate llorando en un rinconcito. Necesita continuar en movimiento para encontrar a Ari.

Dobla la esquina con una mueca amarga y sacude la cabeza para sí. Parece mentira lo que puede cambiar un instante. Tenía planes sencillos para más tarde, algo cotidiano y maravilloso precisamente por eso mismo. Ziva y él iban a hacer juntos la compra de la semana, como siempre. Después, iban a ir a casa de ella a que le enseñase una receta nueva que buscó hace unos días en la oficina en un rato perdido. Quizá habrían terminado viendo la televisión juntos, hablando de todo y de nada como tantas otras veces. Hoy ya no.

Quién sabe qué planes tendría Kate, qué aspiraciones, qué sueños. Han compartido espacio durante horas a lo largo de casi dos años y siente que apenas la conoce más allá de lo puramente profesional. Era su jefe, hay ciertos temas que no tocaban. Ahora ya nunca llegará a saber qué le corría por dentro, qué la impulsaba, qué le hacía feliz. Porque Kate ya no está. Kate está muerta. Ser consciente de que podría haber sido su Ziva en lugar de ella solo consigue ponerle más enfermo.

El zumbido de una bala pasándole cerca hace que se cubra instintivamente y busque un sitio tras el que parapetarse. El proyectil ha pasado cerca de sus tobillos y acaba de atravesar un cristal, el del laboratorio de Abby. La escucha gemir desde el interior, se yergue y echa a correr tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas. Primero Kate, ahora Abby. Había intuido la pauta, pero esperaba equivocarse.

La próxima es su niña, pero no dejará que ese cabrón se le acerque.

* * *

Abby gime asustada y respira agitadamente bajo su cuerpo. Ziva comprueba que ambas están bien, desenfunda la pistola y rueda para apartarse. La bala no parece haberles dado, ni tampoco ninguna esquirla de metal o vidrio de las que han saltado por el disparo. Abby hace ademán de incorporarse un poco, lo justo para sentarse, pero Ziva le hace un gesto para que no lo intente. Si se ponen a tiro, puede que esta vez Ari no yerre.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—sisea sin apenas voz—. ¿Puedes arrastrarte?

—¿Arrastrarme? Pero… ¿Como en una trinchera?

Ziva asiente y vigila la ventana con desconfianza. Ha estado tan cerca que espera un segundo intento de manera inminente. Quiere creer que la mesa de aluminio deja sin ángulo a algún posible tirador, aunque también impide que ella responda al fuego con garantías. Apunta a ciegas más por costumbre que otra cosa y se asegura de que Abby llegue sana y salva fuera del laboratorio antes de seguirla intentando no perder de vista la cristalera más tiempo del necesario. Trata de no pensar en ello, pero se le están revolviendo las tripas.

Abby está hecha un ovillito y tiembla toda entera cuando la alcanza. Ziva sabe que, si no fuera porque ha aprendido a canalizar la adrenalina de otro modo, ella estaría igual, llorando en un rincón, acunándose y rogando que todo terminase. Hace muchos años que el pánico no la paraliza, por suerte, que se siente lo bastante segura como para no dejarse llevar. Su padre le enseñó a utilizar esa clase de emociones como combustible para tener el motor a tope. A Abby le vendrían bien unas clases, pero ahora es mejor darle un abrazo y acariciarle el pelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Abby?

—Sí, creo—murmura con los ojos empañados mientras se aferra a Ziva con fuerza—. Entretenme, no quiero pensar en ello. Vamos a charlar, ¿vale? Como si no hubiera pasado nada y estuviéramos en el laboratorio. Dime algún tema del que quieras hablar.

—Eh… Pues…

—¿Has hablado con Diane últimamente?

Ziva resopla y asiente. Cotilleos. Ya podría haber escogido algo distinto, no tiene ganas de ponerse a marujear en mitad de esta pesadilla surrealista.

—Hace dos días. Va a bajar al bautizo de la hija de un primo, así que está moviendo a todo el mundo para que quedemos por los viejos tiempos. ¿Te apuntas?

Abby traga saliva y hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. A ver si su idea de charlar para no pensar funciona.

—¿Todos tus antiguos compañeros de clase, entonces? ¿También Josie?

—Sí.

—¿Y Art?

—Sí.

—¿Y Jordan, Will, Megan…

—Sí, todos—la corta Ziva con un resoplido de incomodidad. No hace falta elaborar una lista, se acuerda perfectamente de quiénes son y mantiene el contacto aunque no por igual ni con las mismas ganas.

—¿También Scott?

Ziva se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se esfuerza por no bufar de frustración. Lo sabía. Entiende perfectamente por qué pregunta Abby y le repatea. Será su amiga, pero la faceta de casamentera podría ahorrársela.

—También Scott.

Los ojos de la científica brillan. Esa sonrisa traviesa no presagia nada bueno. Ziva no sabe si echarse a temblar, salir corriendo o pedirle que se olvide del tema a punta de pistola.

—Sigues gustándole. Yo creo que quiere retomar lo vuestro.

—¡Abby!—bufa Ziva—No hay nada que retomar. Nada, ¿me oyes? Fuimos juntos a la graduación, vale, pero después le he visto… cuatro veces. Contadas.

—Y te lo has tirado—canturrea.

—Dos veces.

—¿Y?

Ziva pone los ojos en blanco y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No fue para tanto—asegura. Y no miente. Scott siempre ha pensado que es muy hábil, pero se queda en un aprobado justito.

—¡Pero le gustas!

—¡Abby!

Afortunadamente, el ascensor corta la cháchara antes de que vaya a más y Ziva tenga que pegarle una contestación por entrometida. Papá llega al rescate con el pánico colmándole los ojos de azul invierno. Está chorreando. Ziva no recuerda haberle visto tan asustado desde que recibió esa odiosa citación del juzgado. Estaba puntito de conseguir su adopción definitiva cuando sus padres biológicos quisieron recuperarla. Los gilipollas, como los llamaba ella en esa época. El paso del tiempo les ha ido concediendo calificativos cada vez menos amables. Hace ya bastantes años, pero ni perdona ni olvida.

Su padre no las tenía todas consigo, pensaba que les iban a separar, que romperían su hogar y Ziva tendría que volver al agujero apestoso de Washington Highlands del que salió. Pero Ziva supo que todo iría bien en el momento en que miró al juez a los ojos y le dijo completamente seria que se escaparía las veces que hiciera falta para volver con su verdadero padre, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, si les separaban. Cuando fallaron a su favor, se abrazó a él y se echó a llorar con tanto ímpetu que se ahogaba. Para celebrarlo, su padre se la llevó de vacaciones a Europa por primera vez, a Londres.

—¡Gibbs!

Abby la saca de sus pensamientos levantándose de un salto y corriendo a estrujarle. Él la corresponde como puede, va cargado con cafés y una bolsita de plástico que está dejando un charquito sobre las baldosas. Ziva le mira y consigue sonreír. Ahora que le tiene cerca, a pesar de todo, se siente a salvo. Le ocurre siempre que ambos están juntos.

* * *

Tras secarse el pelo y vestirse con ropa limpia, Tony saca el teléfono y marca con energía el número de Ari. Le informó de que viajaría a DC a convertirse en su caballero andante, es extraño que no se haya puesto en contacto con él por mucho que tenga poca pinta de damisela en apuros. Aunque con una peluca, maquillaje y un depilado hasta podría dar el pego. Si no como princesita, al menos sí como reinona en el desfile del Orgullo.

Volviendo a ponerse serio durante cinco segundos, se recuerda lo raro que resulta que Ari no le haya llamado. O no ha podido o quizá esté jugando un doble juego, aunque se resiste a creer que su mejor amigo le haya sabido ocultar algo tan importante. Pondría la mano en el fuego por él sin dudarlo un instante. Además, para ser un cabroncete del Mossad como él, Ari no es mal tipo. Solo se gana la vida como puede, igual que todos.

—¿Diga?—responde Ari con voz ronca al tercer tono.

—Hola, estamos realizando una encuesta sobre…

Le ha colgado. Tony se sienta sobre el sofá y se frota la nuca con una mueca de desagrado. Definitivamente, Ari está estresadísimo. En cuanto terminen la misión se lo tendrá que llevar de copas. Si aparca la sensatez un ratito y confía en él, Tony ya les tiene echados el ojo a un par de locales en los que quemar la noche, ahogar las penas y quizá conseguir alguien con quien pasarlo bien en privado. Todo se andará. Por lo pronto, tiene que volver a llamarle.

—Diga.

—¡Ari, chavalote! ¿Ya no me reconoces?

Un resoplido al otro lado de la línea.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, solo a ti se te ocurren cosas así—dice con una sonrisa vibrándole en la voz—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Con un jet lag impresionante, pero entero. ¿Qué tal tú y tus detonadores?

—Poco a poco. ¿Has ido ya a informarte de cuánto dan por mi cabeza?

—Iba a ir ahora, pero quería hablar contigo antes. Así podemos hacer una porra y el que gane invita al otro a una cenita. Descubrí un restaurante en París, cerca de Étoile, que te va encantar. ¿Te parece bien?

Ari calla durante unos segundos. Tony cree oírle suspirar, pero suena tan lejos que no está completamente seguro.

—Se me va a hacer raro no ser yo quien te saque de líos a ti.

Tony sonríe con amargura y nostalgia. Ari siempre fue el chico responsable que hacía lo que debía mientras que él actuaba como una cabra loca y se metía en todos los jardines que podía. Ahora solo espera que el follón no sea tan enorme como parece y que se resuelva con relativa facilidad. Confía plenamente en él, pero sabe que no todos compartirán sus ideas. Los del NCIS estarán sacándoles brillo a sus pipas y pensándose si apuntarán al pecho o a la cabeza. Ojalá pueda convencerles de que no quieren un culpable cualquiera, sino al culpable de verdad y ese no es Ari.

—Me vendría bien tener algo más con lo que convencerles. No sé por qué, pero el tal Gibbs tiene pinta de ser tan dialogante como Stallone en “Juez Dredd”.

—Tony, si tú no confías en mí…

—¡Claro que confío!—exclama intentando parecer despreocupado. Le inquieta que Ari, siempre calmado, parezca tan nervioso—El día que me haga gay, me caso contigo, pero mientras tanto, necesito que me des algo.

Ari chasquea la lengua.

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

—¿Para casarnos? Soy paciente.

—Tony, en serio. Si me pillan hablando contigo, estoy muerto. ¿Puedes llamarme luego?

—Oh, claro, los terroristas malos te matarán—se mofa para quitarle dramatismo de nuevo a la cuestión—. Tienes miedo de que te gane la porra, ¡admítelo!

—Justamente—afirma Ari en un tono que indica que Tony le ha hecho sonreír—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Ari.

Cuelga y se queda mirando el teléfono un par de segundos como si le fuera a dar la respuesta que buscaba al iniciar la comunicación. Ari no le ha dado absolutamente ningún detalle nuevo, lo cual hace aumentar su inquietud. Quizá no estuviera solo, pero a Tony no le divierte tener que presentarse en el NCIS con las manos vacías. Lo único bueno es que la nueva directora le conoce en más de un sentido y está de su parte. Morrow no podría haberse largado en mejor momento, ha sido una coincidencia de lo más afortunada.

Hora de marcharse y dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Lo mejor es entrar en harina y empezar a moverse deprisa. No tiene tiempo que perder, mientras Ari permanezca en el mismo sitio, cada segundo es un segundo en que el NCIS puede estrechar el cerco, aunque duda que de momento tengan nada para echarle el lazo. Aun así, se calza y arma, revisa su apariencia en el espejo, coge paraguas y gabardina y abandona la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Su padre se ha ido al centro del control y ya le ha perdido de vista. Apenas se lo ha encontrado un momento cuando ha bajado y ha sido para despedirse. Que volvería dentro de un rato, eso le ha dicho, pero no le ha explicado adónde iba ni por qué. Con la que está cayendo y no precisamente por el aguacero. Él sabrá, ya es mayorcito, pero tendría que haber contado con ella un poco más. Ziva ya es una nena grande, como lleva diciéndole desde que sus caminos se cruzaron y la acogió.

McGee, por su parte, está con Abby. Supuestamente la está protegiendo, pero todos saben que se tratará de una salvaguarda inútil si Ari decide volver a disparar. Lo extraño, de hecho, es que haya errado el tiro en el laboratorio cuando trataba de matar a Abby. Quizá sea el mal tiempo o que la científica se ha movido en el último momento y ha salvado así su vida. O puede que no fuera más que una advertencia, pero lo duda.

Siente un escalofrío al pensarlo y se niega a darle más vueltas. Lo importante en este momento es que se encuentra ella sola en la oficina. Hasta ahora nunca le había molestado, siempre encuentra algo útil o inútil en que lo que ocupar su tiempo. Hoy no.

Suspira y mira al escritorio de enfrente. Todo parece normal, tan normal que da la impresión de que en cualquier momento se abrirá el ascensor y Kate saldrá con su caminar raudo de siempre. Sin embargo, no es así y lo sabe. La mesa está vacía, sin dueña. No se trata de algo temporal, sino definitivo. Su ocupante se ha marchado para no volver hace tan solo unas horas aunque Ziva sienta que sucedió hace una eternidad.

Kate está muerta, cuanto antes lo asimile mejor para todos. Pero la estaba tocando cuando le han disparado, sus brazos estaban en contacto. Puede que le queden muchos años por delante, pero sabe que jamás olvidará la sensación de su cuerpo perdiendo la vida de pronto, volviéndose un peso literalmente muerto. Ha visto a gente morir, ha matado gente, pero nunca había vivido algo semejante. Y la sangre salpicándole la cara. Se la frota con energía y le cuesta creer que las manos le salgan limpias. Se siente nuevamente como Lady Macbeth, pero casi le parece notar las gotitas todavía pegadas a su piel otra vez.

Podría haber sido ella. Lo ha pensado en ese momento y después, en el laboratorio con Abby. Ahora vuelve a abofetearla, como una ola cabezota devolviéndole la pelota una y otra vez. Se da cuenta de que esa clase de muerte no le asusta especialmente. Sería rápido e indoloro, al menos por su parte. Ni siquiera llegaría a darse cuenta. Para los que se quedan todo sería más complicado. Imagina su cuerpo con la cabeza destrozada cayendo a los pies de su padre y se estremece. Y entonces, sí, el miedo le atenaza la boca del estómago. No puede hacerle esto, no puede morirse. No va a consentirlo. Papá la necesita.

Obsesionarse con posibilidades absurdas que escapan a su control no va a llevarle a ningún sitio, sin embargo. Lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse en el presente. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve la vista hacia el ascensor, que acaba de abrirse. Un tipo que nunca había visto sale de él. Ziva le echa un vistazo rápido: treinta y tantos, rubio oscuro, ojos claros, era atlético pero le empieza a salir tripa, zapatos y paraguas negros, vaqueros de marca, gabardina, jersey gris de cuello vuelto, estrella de David, chapa de visitante, sonrisa triunfal. No está nada mal, aunque parece un poquito pagado de sí mismo.

—¡Llévame con tu líder!—exclama animadamente.

Ziva levanta las cejas y se arrellana en su asiento. Un graciosito. Ha ido a llegar en el día perfecto para ponerse con bromitas. Hablando de gracias, que las dé porque Gibbs no está cerca o le arrancaría la cabeza de un bocado.

—Siempre he querido decir eso—continúa el tipo con su marcado acento extranjero en vista de que Ziva no comparte en absoluto su entusiasmo—, ¿tú no?

Se cruza de brazos y le mira con una mueca empapada de desdén.

—¿Mi líder? Tendrá que valerle mi jefe.

El tipo chasquea la lengua y asiente con carita de decepcionado.

—No es igual de emocionante, pero es lo que pasa por no estar en “Encuentros en la tercera fase”. ¿La has visto? Te la recomiendo.

Ziva le pone una sonrisa sarcástica por no recordarle que los alienígenas de esa película no eran como él dice. Lo último que necesita es enzarzarse en una discusión cinematográfica con un graciosito sin ninguna gracia y que encima llega a molestarla en el peor momento. Quizá la estrella que lleva al cuello no sea casualidad, se dice, pero no va a seguir jugando a los acertijos con ese payaso para que se lo cuente.

—Tomaría nota, señor, pero mi papá dice que no hable con desconocidos—dice con voz de niña pequeña—. ¿Puede decirme su nombre y para qué quiere ver a mi jefe de una vez?

* * *

Ahora que la tiene a un metro escaso, tiene que admitir que Ziva Danfield gana en las distancias cortas aunque el apellido suene demasiado inglés para esos ojazos castaños y esa piel de aceituna. Se lo cambió al cumplir 18, según averiguó Tony. Será que ya tenía pensado seguir los pasos de papá adoptivo Gibbs y quería evitarse los chistes fáciles de “Soy la agente especial Gibbs, este es mi compañero, el agente especial Gibbs”, pero escogió el que la mamá del bueno de L. J. tenía antes de aparearse.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Tony saca la placa del bolsillo y se la enseña. Ziva no se fía de él, la estudia minuciosamente. A juzgar por la cara que pone, es otra a la que le llama la atención su nombre. Es la historia de su vida desde que tiene memoria y en especial desde que empezó a trabajar en inteligencia. Nadie le cree cuando va diciendo por ahí que es israelí de pura cepa. No es culpa suya que su apellido no suene “lo bastante judío”, como le han dicho alguna vez. La familia de su madre lleva generaciones en lo que ahora es Israel, los inmigrantes son los demás.

—¿Anthony DiNozzo, del Mossad?

Tony asiente. Lo que él se imaginaba, aunque no sabe si suena más extrañada por su nombre o por la agencia.

—Eso es, pero llámame Tony. Mi madre era fan de Anthony Quinn y lo de DiNozzo… ¿tú has visto “La vida es bella”? Ya sabes, Roberto Benigni, tres Oscars, “¡buenos días, princesa!”…

Ziva frunce el ceño como preguntándose a qué viene todo esto y asiente. Qué genio, solamente intenta explicarle el porqué de su nombre. Debería sentirse afortunada, no es algo que Tony vaya contándole a cualquiera, más que nada porque casi nunca le dejan terminar. Mucho poner caras raras y después no permiten que les cuente los motivos.

—Una peli muy buena, ¿por?

—Yo creo que Benigni debió de inspirarse en mi abuelo, modestia aparte.

Ziva vuelve a su mueca de desdén. No le cree, peor para ella.

—Ya. Felicítele cuando le vea y dígame qué quiere, ¿o va a seguir hablándome de películas hasta matarme de aburrimiento?

Ya ha vuelto a crear distancia entre ambos con sus palabras, aunque Tony se dice que la acortará enseguida. Chasquea la lengua, agarra una silla y se sienta frente a ella con el escritorio como barricada. Sabe lo suficiente sobre Ziva para tener claro que no siempre se comporta así, que es una mujer alegre y risueña. La ha pillado en un mal día, Todd y ella no parecían íntimas, pero no dejaban de ser compañeras.

—Una amante del celuloide, por lo que veo. ¿Le gustan las de Bond?

—No. ¿A usted sí? ¿Suplen sus carencias?

Tony ríe suavemente. Tiene sangre latina, por lo que él sabe, y a la chica se le nota. Le cae bien, ojalá tuviera una compañera de fatigas con ese temperamento.

—No van tan desencaminadas. A las chicas les gustan los espías. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Los chicos se asustan cuando les enseñas la pistola?

Ziva sacude la cabeza y suspira. Parece que empieza a perder la paciencia de verdad. Se inclina sobre la mesa y le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque y hablarle al oído. Tony arrima la cabeza y ruega que no intente estamparle contra el tablero del escritorio. Podría hacerle pupa.

—¿Tienes ganas de oír guarrerías, oficial DiNozzo?—susurra con voz sensual—Te voy a esposar como no me digas ahora mismo qué quieres.

—¡Penas más duras para los violadores!

Ziva da un respingo y le mira con los ojos como platos. Si había algo en el mundo que no se esperaba, era esa respuesta.

—Y, por supuesto, la paz en el mundo—añade. Ziva continúa sin captarlo. Será que no le van las películas de chicas—. “Miss agente especial”, por cambiar de género.

—No puedes, eres del género bobo.

—No soy un pingüino—Otra vez, Ziva parece perdida—. Un pájaro bobo, ¿sí? Lo siento, a veces este idioma me des…

—Tú eres bobo y un buen pájaro, pero no las dos cosas juntas.

Tony frunce el ceño. Ahora el que se ha perdido es él.

—Querías ver a mi jefe, ¿no?—prosigue Ziva sin dejar que llegue a preguntarle a qué se refiere—Pues no está. Dime qué quieres y a lo mejor te puedo echar una mano.

—Si puedes evitar que cometa el error de matar a Ari Haswari, sí, puedes. Pero, por si acaso, me quedaré por aquí a esperarle.

Ziva se recuesta en su asiento y le mira con una sonrisa burlona. Si todo este tiempo ha estado dudando entre odiarle o despreciarle sin más, ahora que conoce su misión, quizá opte por meterle un par de balas en el cuerpo o solo una si está de buenas.

—Oh, sí. Con tu labia seguro que le convences… de que te eche de aquí a patadas.

* * *

Gibbs le abre la puerta del sótano a Jenny y le hace un gesto para que baje las escaleras. Es su refugio particular, la sala de juntas ultrasecreta para cuando no quiere o no le conviene utilizar el ascensor. La charla con la directora prometía ser más extensa, así que ha optado por traérsela a casa. La vez anterior, si mal no recuerda, fue para tener otra conversación seria después de que las dudas de Shepard estuvieran a punto de terminar con todos muertos durante la investigación de un caso.

Hacía años que no la veía, le perdió la pista cuando ella decidió darle un avance a su carrera realizando misiones en el extranjero. Él no tenía prisa por ascender, le gustaba su trabajo y no le apetecía alejarse mucho del nido de Franks. Tenía una hija de la que hacerse cargo. Hasta fue un alivio que los rumores de que le iban a dar su propio equipo en Europa se quedasen en eso, habladurías. No podía imaginar que poco después lo conseguiría y sin moverse de DC.

—Sigues con los barcos, por lo que veo.

Gibbs asiente. Ni que fuera algo sorprendente.

—¿Cuántos van?

—Unos pocos.

Se encoge de hombros y la ve ir a acariciar el casco como si del pelaje de un animal se tratase. Este ya está casi terminado, pronto podrá botarlo. Quizá incluso llame a su padre para darle una vueltecita y pescar algo juntos, quizá con Ziva también a bordo. Fue Jack quien le inculcó la pasión por la carpintería, Gibbs supo aprovecharla y añadirle su gusto por la navegación. Ziva tal vez continúe con la tradición. En su pisito no tendría espacio para construir nada más allá de un cochecito con el Mecano, pero ya de niña le ayudaba y a menudo se deja caer por casa con unas cervezas para echarle una mano.

Jenny continúa mirándole, aunque Gibbs no sabe si usar su nombre para dirigirse a ella en lo sucesivo. Lo de ser directora parece que se le ha subido demasiado a la cabeza y no ve el modo de distanciarse de su pasado como agente especial de campo. Y no precisamente la más brillante que Gibbs haya visto nunca. No tuvieron mucho contacto, apenas coincidieron unos meses, pero Gibbs siente que se ha vuelto otra. “Si quieres conocer a Juanillo, dale un carguillo”, que decía su madre a veces.

—El tiempo te ha tratado bien, Jethro.

—Lo mismo digo, directora.

Shpeard levanta las cejas y rechaza el chupito de bourbon que le ofrece. Con los ojos parece llamarle alcohólico. Qué sabrá ella. Solamente toma una copa algunas veces cuando trabaja, nunca más cantidad. Para la tele por la noche, si está demasiado cansado, una cerveza. Si no, zumo de naranja. Y aunque fuera un maldito borracho, eso no es asunto suyo siempre que no interfiera con la capacidad de Gibbs para desempeñar su trabajo.

—Jethro, ¿qué es lo que te molesta exactamente? ¿Que sea mujer? ¿Que empezáramos juntos y ahora esté por encima de ti?

Gibbs sacude la cabeza y se decide a contar mentalmente hasta dos millones trescientos cuarenta y siete mil quinientos veintiocho si hace falta por no decirle lo que piensa de ella. Agarra una lija, suspira y lima un par de imperfecciones que acaba de ver. Esta Shepard es todo humildad, él no la recordaba así. Es más, alguna vez pensó que si Jenny no se hubiera ido, tal vez… Ahora se alegra de lo contrario.

—Ari ha matado a una miembro de mi equipo—explica con sequedad—. Al poco, ha disparado sobre otra y sobre la técnico de laboratorio. ¿Qué crees que me molesta, directora?

Jenny frunce el ceño. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que el centro del universo está en otra parte. Si se siente herida en el orgullo, no es problema de Gibbs. Encontrar a ese hijo de puta y coserlo a balazos le corre bastante más prisa.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que crees que Ari, si es que es él, va a por las mujeres?

—No lo creo, es la verdad. ¿Decías algo sobre una cena con la televisión?

—Sí, sería esta noche. Quieren entrevistarme porque soy la primera mujer en ostentar este cargo y, sinceramente, no voy a dejar que una suposición…

Gibbs pone una media sonrisa y continúa trabajando en el casco. Por qué será que se lo imaginaba.

—Les diré eso a los padres de Kate cuando la entierren, que la mató “una suposición”.

La directora suspira con pesar.

—Mira, Jethro…

Gibbs deja la lija y la mira, desdeñoso. No va a convencerle, que ahorre saliva.

—Haz lo que tú quieras, directora, yo haré lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva se frota la nuca con cansancio. DiNozzo es inaguantable. Solo lleva unos minutos con él y siente que no le soporta. No deja de hablar, hablar y hablar de cualquier estupidez como si estuviera enamorado de su voz y encantado de conocerse. Pretende ser gracioso, pero lo único divertido es ver lo ridículo que resulta y cómo se equivoca con el idioma. Piensa que lo habla muy bien, pero es intentar una frase hecha y meter la gamba. O el langostino, como él ha dicho hace un momento.

—¿Sabías que Ziva es un nombre hebreo? Significa…

—Brillo, luminosidad, luz—le corta en tono monocorde sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. No hace nada especial, pero quiere indicarle que la deje tranquila.

—¡Sí! _Ha m’daber atem ivrit?_

—Tu madre.

DiNozzo hace una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Al menos el tipo tiene correa y no se ofende en serio por las contestaciones de Ziva. Como mucho, pone un mohín triste que se le evapora del rostro en unos segundos. En este caso, ni siquiera.

—Bien, gracias. Tzipiya DiNozzo, taquillera jubilada de Beerseba. Le daré saludos tuyos cuando la vea. ¿Quieres que te hable también de mi padre?

—Ah, pero, ¿sabes quién es?

Esta vez se ha pasado. Levanta las manos para disculparse y ve la sonrisa de DiNozzo desaparecer el tiempo que tarda en asimilar el golpe. Cuando vuelve a su rostro, es más una mueca forzada que algo sincero.

—Probablemente algún imbécil—responde con sequedad—, o eso estás pensando, pero el que me reconoció…

—Tenía más paciencia que un santo.

—Si crees que esos señores de verdad hacían milagros.

Dicho esto, DiNozzo mira al techo y apoya la cara en la mano para tamborilear con los dedos sobre su mejilla. Ziva siente estar siendo tan brusca con él, pero viene a defender al asesino de Kate y le está empeorando el dolor de cabeza que el chaparrón le ha provocado. Puede dar gracias porque sigue entero y con todos los huesos en perfecto estado, porque no le faltan ganas de silenciarle a cualquier precio.

—No quiero que seas amable conmigo—le espeta antes de que le dé por hablar de nuevo—, ni que me des charla para hacer tiempo, ni que pretendas caerme bien. Haz tu trabajo y déjame.

—Pero no es eso. Es que los que se mosquean se desean. Y tú…

—Los que se pelean—masculla Ziva por no abofetearle. Qué manera tan burda de tirarle los tejos, todo para conseguir información sobre Ari.

Sacude la cabeza y respira hondo. Ahora es ella quien le pide socorro a los paneles del falso techo para que uno se desprenda y le dé de lleno a DiNozzo. Como no aparezca alguien pronto, va a haber otro asesinato. Empate a uno, aunque no cree que la muerte de este maldito plomo vaya a sentarle muy bien a nadie. Tendrá que aguantarse y esperar a que aparezca su padre. Seguro que, al igual que ella, piensa en exprimir a DiNozzo para que les conduzca hasta Ari.

¡Ding! El ascensor les interrumpe al fin. Ziva estira el cuello suavemente para ver de quién se trata y suplica que sea su padre. En efecto, al fin ha vuelto. Y lleva cara seria y solemne de jefe Gibbs. No importa, Ziva tampoco pretende ser la hija amantísima en la oficina y mucho menos con testigos. Cuanto menos sepa DiNozzo, mejor, menos munición que usar en su contra. Tiene pinta de tonto, en cierto modo lo es, pero no porque tenga pocas luces. De hecho, a Ziva le parece demasiado inteligente. Otro motivo para desconfiar de él y quererlo bien lejos.

De todos modos, Gibbs no viene solo. Le acompaña una mujer que a Ziva le resulta familiar. La asocia justo con este edificio, pero hace tiempo, esas veces que venía de visita y que Franks le dejaba su escritorio para hacer los deberes. Justamente. Ahora la ubica: Jenny Shepard, la que se fue de agente secreta al extranjero. Es extraño volver a verla, pero lo que resulta realmente pasmoso es que DiNozzo también parece conocerla. Se levanta, saluda con un animadísimo “ _Shalom_ , Jenny!” y otra frase que Ziva no entiende. Jenny responde que bien y deja que ese maldito pulpo le dé dos besos demasiado cercanos a la boca. Al final resultará que lo de mujeriego no es una pose.

* * *

Gibbs no sabe si preguntarse antes quién es el tipo que está con Ziva, qué hace con ella o de qué conoce a la directora. El orden de las cuestiones le parece el correcto, pero podría modificarlo y añadirle algo de la dulzura que le caracteriza como interrogador si vuelve a pillarle comiéndose a su niña con los ojos como hasta ahora. En cualquier caso, decide que su sonrisa de bufón en apariencia patoso no le gusta. No le ha visto más que unos segundos, pero han bastado para que note que el rubito se esfuerza demasiado por parecer idiota. Esos y las pelirrojas son de los peores.

Ziva le hace un gesto a Gibbs para que se acerque. Como siempre que hay personas ajenas al NCIS cerca, no se traiciona, no hace ningún ademán o mueca que indique familiaridad excesiva. En el tiempo que lleva a sus órdenes, absolutamente nadie de fuera ha llegado a descubrir que algo les unía extralaboralmente, mucho menos a enterarse de que son padre e hija. Y pensar que Morrow no quería que trabajasen juntos. Costó convencerle, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que funcionaban a la perfección como jefe y subordinada.

Gibbs señala con la cabeza hacia Jenny y el pseudo-fantoche y se inclina para hablarle en susurros. Por mucho que esos dos parezcan enfrascados en su propia conversación, Gibbs sabe que las paredes oyen.

—¿Quién es tu invitado?

Ziva pone una sonrisa sarcástica y asqueada. Su instinto no le fallaba, la pobre está harta del tipo ese sea quien sea. Menos mal que ha venido a rescatarla.

—La lapa se llama Anthony DiNozzo, es del Mossad y pretende evitar que te cargues a Ari. Por cierto, ¿esa es…

Gibbs pone una mueca de idéntico fastidio y asiente.

—Directora Jenny Shepard. Pretende lo mismo.

Extrañada, Ziva levanta las cejas. Gibbs calcula que debió ver a Jenny un par de veces durante la adolescencia, pero siempre ha tenido una memoria fotográfica envidiable que él se enorgullece de haber ayudado a entrenar. Tenía buen material, fue muy fácil sacarle partido. En el trabajo es un filón, la semana pasada resolvieron un caso que parecía condenado a estancarse y todo porque, al volver al lugar del crimen, Ziva miró un segundo a su alrededor y notó que habían desplazado una silla unos pocos centímetros.

—Sí que ha subido—dice, entre impresionada y burlona—. ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Para el NCIS.

Atónita, Ziva entreabre los labios y pestañea un par de veces. Tan pronto como ella y Gibbs perciben el movimiento de la otra pareja, convierte su expresión en algo neutro, pero ya le ha dejado ver que a ella tampoco le emociona saber que ahora Jenny cree que están a sus órdenes. Más le vale aprender pronto que Gibbs y los suyos son “como una manada de perros asilvestrados”, que dijo Morrow una vez. Fue un piropo bastante acertado, el ex director se echó a reír cuando Ziva le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

La actual directora y el patoso del Mossad se les acercan. Al presentarla como la agente Danfield, Shepard no se percata del vínculo familiar. Gibbs decide guardárselo para más tarde, sin intrusos a la vista. Después, como si la directora no supiera que habrán estado hablando de ellos, le presenta al tal DiNozzo. El tipo le sonríe como un idiota, pero su mano le delata cuando se la estrecha. Lo hace con fuerza y decisión, dejando claro que no es tan bobo como aparenta. Tendrán que cuidarse mucho de él.

—Así que es usted el que piensa que Ari mató a su agente. Me recuerda a…

—Otra película más—bufa Ziva con agresividad—, DiNozzo, y…

DiNozzo sonríe ampliamente. Les han enviado un provocador nato, según parece. Lo peor es que le haya comido la moral a Ziva, se ve demasiado harta, DiNozzo lo sabe y puede sacar petróleo. Tendrá que apartarla de su lado y darle el relevo para que se relaje. McGee está hecho de otra pasta, no tiene la mecha tan corta y probablemente le soporte mejor.

—Sí, soy yo—decide intervenir para desviar el foco de atención de Ziva—, pero yo no pienso nada, oficial DiNozzo. Lo sé.

—Hace siglos, la gente pensaba que la tierra era plana.

—Los hay que siguen pensando que es así—suelta Ziva con una mueca mordaz.

Gibbs esboza una sonrisa. Esa es su chica, aunque cosas así no afecten para nada a DiNozzo. Si va por la vida siendo una criatura odiosa, habrá sufrido toda clase de agresiones, verbales o no. Cuanto antes cambie a Ziva por McGee, mejor para todos, salvo para el pobre Tim.

—Supongo que trae pruebas.

DiNozzo chasquea la lengua un par de veces y sacude la cabeza.

—Me ofende, Gibbs. ¿Qué fue de la presunción de inocencia?

—Oficial DiNozzo, le aseguro que…—intenta meter baza la directora. Gibbs decide que no va a dejar que le interrumpa con politiqueo barato y sombras chinescas tan pronto.

—Eso le servirá con un jurado—la corta como si no la hubiese oído—. Conmigo no.

* * *

Gibbs es tan duro de pelar como decían por ahí. Ziva no le tocará ni medio cromosoma, pero se nota que han pasado ya demasiado tiempo juntos. Serán el agua, los ácaros del ambiente o que es contagioso, vaya usted a ver. Va a ser difícil hacer nada para conseguir que le ayuden a demostrar la inocencia de Ari. Se equivocan si piensan que quiere exonerarle a cualquier precio, pero tampoco le va a vender mientras no le demuestren que él apretó el gatillo y mató a la agente Todd. Y no lo hizo.

Tony consigue mantener la sonrisa aunque nota cómo se le amarga. Si es tan testarudo, será casi imposible sacarle de su error. Tendrá que emplearse a fondo con los Gibbs.

—Le aseguro, Steven Seagal, que…

Qué oportuno. El teléfono móvil le interrumpe en el momento preciso. Al ver que se trata de Ari, se excusa y se marcha a un rincón a conversar. Está seguro de que ninguno de los tres habla hebreo, pero nunca está de más cierta intimidad. No quiere que saquen ninguna grabadora subrepticiamente y le pasen la charla a un intérprete. Él lo haría.

—Lestaulante la Lata que Cole Feliz, le atiende Li, ¿en qué podel ayudal-le?

—Siento haberte colgado antes—saluda Ari con un tono de voz menos ominoso. Casi parece el mismo de siempre—, tenía miedo de que me oyeran.

—No se te fuera a poner celosa la novia, ¿eh?

Ari ríe con suavidad al otro lado. Es todo un seductor desde el inicio de la pubertad, aunque Tony nunca le ha ido a la zaga. Juntos forman un tándem imbatible. Cuánto le echa de menos, no ve el momento de acabar con la misión y marcharse por ahí de juerga con él. La primera parada será París, pero Tony decide que a continuación alquilarán un yate y se patearán la Costa Azul. Incluso podrían ir bajando sin perder de vista la costa y terminar recalando en Ibiza. Si hay algún lugar lleno de vicio y mujeres dispuestas a divertirse, es precisamente esa isla. Saldrán por la puerta grande, como dicen en esas latitudes.

—Ojalá tuviera tiempo para echarme una—se lamenta Ari—. ¿Vas a acercarte al NCIS?

—Ya estoy en él. ¿Te acuerdas de la tal Shepard? Mediana edad, pelirroja, buena delantera… La que trabajó conmigo en Egipto.

—Ah, sí. ¿Ha vuelto a Estados Unidos?

—Sí, como directora del NCIS.

—Vaya. ¿Y te ha reconocido con ropa?

Esta vez es Tony quien se echa a reír. No debería haberle contado ciertas cosas a Ari, pero son amigos y presumir un poco tampoco hace daño.

—Lo creas o no, también trabajé fuera de la habitación. Y no, no hagas el chiste fácil. Trabajé, no _me la_ trabajé. También, pero no viene al caso. Lo que importa es que parece que se acuerda de los viejos tiempos y aprecia mi regalo de bienvenida. La tengo en el bote.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Casanova.

Tony echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Se estaba metiendo demasiado en su charla con Ari y se ha despistado. Gibbs, Ziva y Jenny conversan en voz baja sin prestarle atención. Nadie se fija en él, puede seguir a lo suyo, a ser posible encaminando la llamada hacia donde él quiere. Otra cosa es que Ari se deje. Está muy poco colaborador aunque Tony finja no darse cuenta.

—Con quien no va a estar tan fácil es con Gibbs y la fiera de su niña—le advierte para llevárselo a su terreno—. Están dispuestos a descerrajarte un tiro primero y preguntar después. Porque no creen en las disculpas, ¿qué te parece? Que es de débiles, dicen.

—Pues tendrán que ir preparando una—comenta, despreocupado—, pero no me voy a quedar a recibirla. ¿Tienes la documentación y el dinero?

—¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? Mejor no respondas.

—Vale, pero han sido pocas veces. Aunque te empeñes en fingir lo contrario, eres un tío de fiar, Tony.

—¡Oh, Ari! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar!—gimotea Tony bromeando. Ari ríe al otro lado.

—Ya será menos. Respecto a lo que me tienes que pasar, ya sabes cómo hacérmelo llegar todo. Si sale bien, esta locura habrá terminado dentro de unas horas. Y entonces, próxima parada, tu restaurante cerca de Étoile.

—Eso, pero pagas tú por colgarme antes de puro miedo a perder la porra.

—Por supuesto. Mi billetera y yo estaremos a tu entera disposición esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Su padre parece querer darle un respiro. De lo contrario, no le habría dicho que bajase con Abby y pidiera a McGee que la relevase. Música para sus oídos, no es que se esté muriendo por permanecer junto a DiNozzo, sino más bien porque permanece con él. Qué manera de desperdiciar un envase resultón y un acento sexy. Con una mordaza sería el hombre perfecto y no porque tenga ganas de practicar sado con él por mucho que el tío tenga pinta de degenerado.

Entra con sigilo en los dominios de Abby, quiere darle una sorpresa. McGee la ve, pero Ziva le guiña un ojo y hace un gesto para que no diga nada y se marche. McGee levanta el pulgar y sale a hurtadillas aguantándose a duras penas la risa. Ajena a todo, Abby teclea con furia, profiere un bufido y apura su enésimo Caf-Pow. Si no fuera tan metódica, seguro que habría perdido la cuenta de los que lleva. En cualquier caso, le trae más para que siga trabajando a pleno rendimiento.

—¡McGee, deja de mirarme! Me pones nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda mi atractivo?

Abby da un respingo, se vuelve y frunce el ceño como una niña enfadada. La música a todo volumen, igual que siempre, ha hecho maravillas. De lo contrario, probablemente habría oído a McGee marcharse medio riendo.

—¡Tramposos! ¿Cuánto hace que os habéis cambiado?

—Unos segundos. Gibbs me manda a relevarle. Ha llegado un tío del Mossad que no para de hablar de películas y echarme las babas. Intenta ponerme nerviosa y lo ha conseguido.

Abby pone una sonrisa traviesa y acepta el nuevo Caf-Pow que Ziva le ofrece. De un solo trago, Ziva calcula que ha debido de beberse una cuarta parte.

—Verás cuando McGee se ponga a hablarle de videojuegos, seguro que le asusta. Porque las películas están bien, son entretenidas, pero más para todos los públicos. Los videojuegos hacen que la gente piense que eres por lo menos satánico. ¡Aunque eso me pasa a mí y no estoy tan metida como McGee! Yo no lo entiendo, de verdad. Menos mal que las hermanas no hacen caso y siguen jugando conmigo a los bolos.

—Habladurías. Yo tampoco me lo explico, menos mal que saben ver más allá.

Abby hace un mohín, asiente y continúa trabajando de manera frenética, siempre con mil cosas a la vez. Ziva se asegura de que hay hueco sobre el escritorio y se encarama a él. Es la única privilegiada a la que Abby permite sentarse encima de sus mesas. Estira el brazo, le hace una caricia a la científica y sonríe. Casi puede fingir que todo es normal durante unos segundos antes de recordar de pronto que hay una persona menos en el equipo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Abby suspira y agacha la cabeza con tristeza. Ziva sabe que es una pregunta absurda, pero ayudará a Abby a librarse de parte de la carga.

—Mal—murmura con voz apagada—. Kate está muerta y… y yo no puedo ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera pillar a quien lo hizo.

—Todavía—dice con una falsa seguridad que suena sorprendentemente sincera—, pero le echaremos el lazo.

Abby la mira a los ojos y le agarra las manos con fuerza.

—Ziva, prométeme una cosa.

—Pues claro.

—Que no vas a dejar que Gibbs haga ninguna tontería cuando se encuentre con Ari.

 “De mí no dices nada”, piensa Ziva. “Y si llega el momento y se tiene que encargar él y no yo, no dejaré que haga tonterías: me aseguraré de que vacía el cargador en lugar de pegarle solo un tiro”.

—Prometido.

Abby da un saltito. No ha reparado en la trampa verbal que ella misma ha fabricado.

—¡Genial! Sé que eres la hija y que, en teoría, él debería cuidar de ti, aunque tú cuidas de él porque eres una chica de acción, pero…

De pronto, parece que Abby repara en algo y corta su discurso. Sin avisar, levanta a Ziva en brazos y la estruja con tanta fuerza que Ziva piensa por un momento que pretende matarla. Asfixia por compresión, que diría Ducky, otro que está con el ánimo sombrío hoy y no es para menos. Si tiene un ratito luego, irá a verle, darle un achuchón y buscar algo de consuelo mutuo. Es como su otro abuelo aunque cuando le conoció le daba pánico. Era todo tan distinto. Y, sin embargo, hoy vuelve a sentirse la misma niña asustada de entonces.

—Se ha ido, Ziva. Se nos ha ido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Kate?

—Seguir adelante con la cabeza bien alta. Es lo que ella habría querido.

* * *

Nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo un tipo territorial, pero ver a un tío apalancado en su silla y con los pies sobre su escritorio hace que McGee sienta el deseo irrefrenable de gritar “¡fuera!”, no ya por lo anterior, sino porque el intruso está tocando el ordenador. _Su_ ordenador, su niño. Da igual que sea para jugar al pinball. Se cruza de brazos y le mira hasta que el invasor se percata de su presencia, le examina de arriba abajo y saluda con una mano como si tal cosa.

—¡Hola! No te importará que te haya tomado prestado esto, ¿verdad?—dice con voz jovial y marcado acento extranjero—Tienes otras mesas.

—Ya, pero esta es la _mía_. ¿Y quién eres tú?

El hombre sonríe, se levanta de forma enérgica y le ofrece la mano para que se la estreche. A McGee le cuesta no quedarse paralizado cuando se presenta como Tony DiNozzo, del Mossad. Por eso el cambio con Ziva, el jefe quería que le conociera. Ha venido a intentar ayudar a Ari, a entorpecerles, a espiarles o lo que sea. McGee decide inmediatamente que no le quiere cerca. Lo raro es que el jefe no le haya largado ya con cajas destempladas.

—Alegra esa cara—corta la retahíla mental el tipejo ese. McGee se cruza de brazos—, ni que te hubiera pedido dinero, hombre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor DiNozzo?

— _Oficial_ DiNozzo. Suena mejor y eso. ¿Podrías pedirle a Ziva que volviera?

McGee entreabre los labios y frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo puede tener tanto morro? DiNozzo le da una palmadita en el brazo.

—No te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Está ocupada, tendrá que esperar para volver a acosarla. Seguro que usted también tiene mucho que hacer, ¿le acompaño a la salida?

DiNozzo arruga la nariz un momento y sacude la cabeza. McGee se lo esperaba, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Sabiendo la poca paciencia que tiene Ziva para aguantar estupideces, ha tenido que acabar de los nervios. Mucho mejor que el jefe haya confiado en él para ser la niñera de este pelma, se le dan mejor las tareas monótonas y pesadas como esta y Gibbs lo sabe.

—Nah, no te molestes. Estoy esperando a que el agente Gibbs me dé permiso para marcharme a mi hotel, pero todavía no. Tengo que quedarme y portarme bien, pero como no sé cómo se hace eso, prefiero jugar a los extraterrestritos.

—Marcianitos.

—Los marcianos son extraterrestres, es lo mismo. Y tú podrías traerme un cafetito.

McGee suspira. El tipo llega como Pedro por su casa, le usurpa la mesa, se pone tonto con Ziva y encima pretende utilizarle de secretario. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

—Podría—responde, lacónico. Que se lo traiga su padre.

DiNozzo sonríe y le hace un gesto de “pues vamos, a por él”. Teatralmente, McGee hace un mohín y se mira las uñas. Lo lleva claro si piensa que va a mover un dedo por él. Que vaya él solo, a ver si por el camino se encuentra con Ziva y le echa literalmente a patadas del NCIS. Sería un espectáculo digno de presenciar. Hasta se compraría unos pompones y le haría la ola.

—Oh, vamos, agente…

—Timothy McGee.

—Eso. Agente McGee, el de los marcianitos, ¿qué te cuesta? La máquina de café tiene que estar aquí cerca, pero todavía no la he encontrado.

—¿Que qué me cuesta? Un dólar, para empezar. Y si en vez de invadir _mi_ escritorio…

DiNozzo le hace un gesto para que se calle. Sacude la cabeza con pesar, saca la cartera y rebusca entre las monedas con cara de fastidio.

—Y luego los judíos somos los que tenemos fama de tacaños. Toma, uno con veinte, por el desgaste de suelas, simpático.

McGee resopla y extiende el brazo para recoger el dinero. Le cogerá descafeinado, que no hay quien se lo beba. Justo cuando tiene las monedas en la palma de su mano, aparece el jefe. Qué a tiempo. El café del intruso tendrá que esperar.

—McGee, conmigo.

* * *

Gibbs detiene el ascensor sin apenas darle tiempo a arrancar. Por la cara que le pone, McGee se lo imaginaba. Después de todo, el NCIS entero sabe que esa es su sala de juntas preferida cuando se halla en el edificio. Ningún sitio le ofrece mayor privacidad para conversar sin que le interrumpan por sorpresa o espíen. Además, para los no iniciados es todo un golpe de efecto.

—¿Cómo está Abby?

McGee suspira y se mira la punta de los zapatos. Aunque formalmente no continúen juntos, Gibbs sabe lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. Si Ziva no se hubiese hartado tanto de DiNozzo, le habría dejado seguir cuidando de Abby, pero tenía miedo de que perdiese los nervios con el oficial. Habría tenido que malgastar el tiempo dando demasiadas explicaciones si le hubiese partido la cara a ese cretino.

—Asustada, aunque ya sabes cómo es, jefe. Intenta esconderlo y animarnos a todos. La he ayudado a poner lona sobre los cristales, así ya no se la ve desde fuera.

Conforme, Gibbs asiente. Un peligro menos. Sabe que probablemente Ari no vaya a abrir fuego a menos que él esté cerca para presenciar la muerte de alguien que le importe, pero no va a correr riesgos innecesarios. Además, aislará un poco del tiempo de mil demonios que está haciendo. Cualquiera diría que está bien entrado el otoño.

—Jefe, ese tipo, DiNozzo…

—Un grano en el culo cortesía de la directora.

McGee pone una mueca de extrañeza. Nadie le había puesto al día del cambio de mando.

—¿Directora?

—Oh, sí. Directora Jenny Shepard, una pelirroja muy simpática—ironiza.

—¿Y Morrow?

Gibbs se encoge de hombros. McGee se rasca la cabeza como para asumir mejor las novedades. Demasiadas en demasiado poco tiempo, por desgracia. No va a ser fácil ajustarse, sobre todo a la ausencia de Kate.

—Quiero que seas la sombra de DiNozzo. Síguele a su hotel y no te separes de él.

—Pero que no me vea, ¿no?

Gibbs hace un gesto de “obviamente”. A veces McGee se parece demasiado a sus cacharritos, hay que decírselo todo desmenuzado y paso a paso, aunque ha ganado mucho con el tiempo. El día que llegó estaba tan perdido que Gibbs dudaba si tirarle el vaso de café a la cabeza o regarle con su contenido para ver si espabilaba, pero fue una frustración fugaz.

—Bien, jefe, pero… a Ziva se le dan mejor esas cosas.

—Y a Ari disparar a mujeres.

McGee al fin lo capta, su expresión y su dedo índice levantándose de pronto así lo señalan. Ya que ha comprendido la correlación, hará un buen trabajo siguiendo a DiNozzo, Gibbs está seguro. No confiaba mucho en ese informático que le enviaron pocos días antes de que Ziva se uniese al equipo, pero ya desde el primer caso demostró que tiene madera. Si no se lo dice es porque no quiere que se le suba a la cabeza.

—Ziva se queda con Abby, entonces—resume McGee—. ¿Sabes a qué hotel va DiNozzo? Puedo intentar ver si ha usado este nombre para registrarse en algún hotel de la ciudad. Probablemente haya escogido uno caro, empezaré por ahí. O, mejor aún, empezaré por los taxis que han hecho carreras hasta aquí en las últimas horas. Así no tendré el problema de arriesgarme a perderle si le sigo.

Definitivamente, el chico vale. Franks vaticinó que Gibbs se hartaría de él en menos de una semana. Con los cien pavos que le ganó, compró unos pendientes preciosos para Ziva. Se los pone a menudo, dice que hacen juego con el colgante en forma de Z que lleva siempre desde que Gibbs se lo regaló cuando tenía diez años.

—¿Y a qué esperas, McGee?

—Pues… eh…

Le hace un gesto señalando al botón de parada como para preguntarle si puede volver a subirlo. Gibbs no responde, así que McGee entiende que no es que pueda, sino que debe.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva no sabe si la fórmula supuestamente ultrarresistente de pintauñas que ha creado Abby aguantará tanto como ella dice, pero al menos queda resultona. Se ha empeñado en que necesitaba hacer algo y ha decidido adornarle las uñas a Ziva en un tono berenjena. Mientras no se le desconche a la primera de cambio, se conforma y, si no, al menos le habrá servido para entretenerse un rato con Abby y olvidarlo todo.

—Te quedan bien, muy bien. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar algún hombre con quien disfrutarlas.

Ziva pone una mueca burlona.

—¿Arañándole la espalda?

“Será por candidatos”, piensa. Nunca se ha gustado, se ve a sí misma demasiado flacucha, más lisa que una tabla de planchar y con un culo desproporcionadamente gordo, pero parece que los hombres opinan de otro modo. Desde que dio un estirón vertiginoso durante la adolescencia, nunca le han faltado admiradores. Viene bien cuando una busca una alegría sin complicaciones que dure una noche o un par de citas como mucho.

—Por ejemplo. Sé de más de uno al que le gustan esas cosas. Por ejemplo, Thor, ¿te he hablado de él? Bueno, no se llama Thor, es su nombre artístico. En realidad se llama Norman, es el batería de los Sexy Zombies, creo que os llevaríais bien. Tocan el sábado, ¿te vienes a verlos? Tengo pases de backstage.

—Abby, no es por ofenderte, pero…

—Creo que no soy ni la mitad de interesante que Thor el zombi, pero, señoritas, ¿me hacen ustedes un hueco en su laboratorio?

Ziva sonríe y se vuelve al oír la voz. Salvada por la campana, o más bien por Ducky. El forense ha decidido venir a verlas con un té calentito y unas pastas para amenizar la espera, aunque Ziva no sabe bien para qué deben aguardar. Sería tan fácil encerrar a DiNozzo en interrogatorios y sacarle todo lo que sabe. Pero, claro, la directora no lo permitiría y probablemente se formaría un buen pitote diplomático. Tendrán que hacer las cosas bien o que al menos lo parezca.

Al menos las pastas de Ducky endulzan el momento. Sabe que a Ziva le chiflan las que preparan en una pastelería cercana a su casa, sobre todo las de chocolate y coco. Por eso son las más numerosas de su selección, según aprecia Ziva en un vistazo.

—Por supuesto, doctor Mallard—saluda Abby.

Esperan a que Ducky les sirva y Abby le da un achuchón al médico. Ziva agradece su presencia, pero le inquieta que se haya asomado por el laboratorio. A pesar de lo charlatán que es, Ducky no suele hablar de sus miedos y debilidades. Si se ha pasado a saludarlas es porque él también está asustado y preocupado. Todos lo están. A Ziva le parece estúpido que solo Abby se sienta capaz de expresarlo. El resto, empezando por ella misma, no son más que un hatajo de imbéciles que se creen que adelantan algo haciéndose los duros.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Duck?—pregunta Ziva para intentar romper el hielo. Andarse con rodeos nunca ha sido lo suyo, no tiene muy claro si porque haber crecido con Gibbs la ha modelado de esa forma o porque ya venía así de fábrica, pero no le gustan la cortesía absurda ni los rodeos.

—No es fácil—admite en tono apagado—, pero gracias por interesarte, querida. Hacerle una autopsia a alguien conocido nunca resulta sencillo. No es que una muerte sea mejor que otra, pero en el caso de Caitlin…

—No sufrió—le corta para que no se ponga a dar detalles. Cuando menos sepa, mejor. Kate está muerta, punto—. Tenemos que quedarnos con eso. Verás cómo solucionamos todo y pronto el de tu mesa es Ari.

—Ziva, aplicar la Ley del Talión…

—No me digas que tú no quieres verle muerto, Ducky.

El forense respira hondo y termina asintiendo. Ya le parecía. Intenta aplacarla porque sabe que es temperamental y nunca le ha temblado el pulso al empuñar un arma, pero él también busca venganza por muchas palabras bonitas que escupa.

—Y con el ataúd colocado boca abajo a ser posible. Toda precaución es poca.

* * *

Timothy McGee va a ser su niñera, porque probablemente eso pretendía Gibbs al llevárselo, instruirle para que le tenga vigilado. Menos mal que Ari y él no han concertado un cara a cara por mucho que tenga ganas de verle. Es mejor así, teniéndole más o menos controlado pero a salvo de las garras del NCIS hasta que todo se resuelva y puedan reunirse para correrse una juerga como si tuvieran veinte años. París se libraría de arder en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero cuando ellos lleguen ya puede irse echando a temblar.

Los chicos del NCIS no son la tropa más amistosa que se haya encontrado nunca, pero entiende su situación. Les han matado a una compañera de una forma rastrera y horrible, no ven el momento de atrapar al autor y darle su merecido. Están empeñados en culpar a Ari, cualquier aliado que Haswari pueda tener se convierte de inmediato en enemigo. Además, odian el cine, la falta de seriedad y que venga recomendado por la directora Shepard. El cóctel perfecto, solo faltaría un neonazi en la mezcla para hacerlo todo un poquito más interesante.

Ojalá Gibbs hubiera aparecido un par de minutos más tarde. Según se sube al taxi, empieza a notar que le pesan los párpados y el asiento se vuelve extrañamente cómodo. Maldito desfase horario, en Tel Aviv ya estaría en el séptimo sueño. Solo espera que la carta del restaurante sea buena. La compañía no lo será tanto. No sabe si Eli le habrá puesto de oficial de apoyo a Binyamin Wahls porque no había otro a mano o por tocar las narices, pero fingir que son amigos va a ser una experiencia interesante, casi tan bonita como un electroshock.

Se ordena a sí mismo permanecer despierto y se echa sobre la puerta haciéndose más aún el agotado para intentar ver algo a través del retrovisor. El ángulo es bastante malo, pero no quiere volverse y que McGee sepa que sabe que le está siguiendo. La vista que le ofrece el retrovisor lateral es más que suficiente: berlina plateada, va él solo. Como puede, echa un vistazo a la matrícula e intenta memorizarla. Nunca se sabe para qué puede necesitar esas cifras en el futuro aunque por ahora no tiene intención de sabotearle.

Saca el teléfono y marca el número de contacto de Wahls. Apenas tienen que intercambiar un par de frases, por una vez Wahls ha hecho su trabajo sin que haya habido que perseguirle, hoy debería ser fiesta nacional. Tienen mesa para dos en el restaurante y Wahls ya ha advertido al maître de que ambos comensales optarán por platos _kosher_. Tony ha preferido dejarlo estar y no revelarle que sabe que se zampa las hamburguesas con queso y bacon de dos en dos.

Cuelga y observa las calles de DC pasar a través del cristal. Ya les queda poco para llegar al hotel cuando vuelve a sonarle el teléfono. Es Eli, que está tan interesado en solucionarlo todo por la vía más rápida que deja que la misión le quite el sueño, literalmente. Se juega demasiado. Si él y los del NCIS están en lo cierto, no se trata de que un agente cualquiera se le haya ido de las manos, sino de su propio hijo. Podría dañar irreparablemente la reputación de Eli, aunque cortar de raíz a toda velocidad quizá le mantenga en su puesto.

Eli pretende enterarse de todo y tener todas las respuestas para anteayer. Tony es tan vago en sus explicaciones como puede, pero sabe que lo tiene difícil contra alguien que le conoce desde niño y es más retorcido los Borgia y Rasputín juntos. Le cuenta lo mínimo indispensable, trata de convencerle de la inocencia de Ari, pero se da cuenta de que sus palabras caen en saco roto cuando Eli le repite una vez más que haga _todo_ lo necesario para solucionar la situación. Hay días, o años, en los que es mejor no salir de la cama.

* * *

A McGee no le hace ninguna gracia lo que ve desde una esquinita del restaurante. DiNozzo está cenando con un tipo que parece escogido para dar el cambiazo o algo así. Estatura parecida, un par de años mayor que él, rubio oscuro, ojos claros, complexión similar, idéntica gabardina, ropas del mismo tipo, estrella de David. A McGee no le hace falta tener al jefe a su lado para saber que son demasiadas casualidades juntas.

Lo que más le escama desde su rinconcito son las gabardinas. Las han puesto juntas en una silla vacía, no han querido que se las retirasen para llevarlas al guardarropa. McGee las vigila y controla que no se las hayan cambiado. Tiene que haber algo clave en ellas, está seguro. De lo contrario, esos dos no estarían actuando tan raro ni fingiendo ser amigos. Puede que a los demás comensales se la den, sobre todo si no están atentos, pero McGee ya les ha cazado más de una vez lanzándose miradas de odio cuando creían que el otro no se enteraba.

Sin perderles de vista, saca el móvil y hace como si estuviera consultando algo. Aprovecha para tomar una fotografía del tipo que acompaña a DiNozzo. Se la enviará a Abby para ver si le identifica. Y no solo eso. Todavía no sabe cómo, pero piensa averiguar qué se traen entre manos con las gabardinas. Lo difícil será evitar que DiNozzo le vea. Seguro que le saludará efusivamente para fastidiarle el trabajo. Fastidiar, eso es lo suyo. No ha tenido ocasión de hablar con Ziva sobre él, pero McGee la conoce lo bastante como para saber que le habrá costado no mandar a DiNozzo a la mierda. Quién sabe, puede que lo haya hecho.

Como si le hubiera oído y quisiera hacerle un favor, DiNozzo se levanta. McGee baja la cabeza intentando pasar desapercibido. Toquetea el móvil para disimular y le sigue como puede con la mirada. Ajeno a su presencia, DiNozzo se dirige al cuarto de baño. Es ahora o nunca.

Se le ha ocurrido una idea que puede no ser la mejor del mundo, pero intentará que le sirva. Es un suicidio, pero no le queda más remedio que ser un poco kamikaze por Kate. Lo peor que puede pasar es que le descubran, pero el jefe sabe dónde está, no cree que el Mossad le vaya a hacer daño. O al menos eso espera. No son una agencia que destaque por su delicadeza y sus métodos pacíficos. Pero quiere creer que no se atreverán a detener y quién sabe qué más a un agente federal en suelo estadounidense.

Le da un sorbito a su bebida para infundirse valor y se levanta. Está temblando de los pies a la cabeza de puros nervios, no tiene que fingir mucho para ir tambaleándose al caminar. Se aproxima a la mesa de DiNozzo y su acompañante, pega un tropezón falso y se cae sobre las gabardinas. En apenas un instante logra echar mano de algo que ha notado en uno de los bolsillos. Aprovecha la postura para guardárselo y se queda mirando al compañero de DiNozzo con una sonrisa boba.

—Ups…—murmura—Greo que… bido demashiado shta noche… Siento, ¿eh? Taluego.

Se levanta haciéndose el patoso todavía, sale dando tumbos del comedor antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y revisa el botín en un recodo del pasillo. Un fajo de billetes y un pasaporte alemán. Lo abre y se encuentra con la foto de Ari y un nombre falso. No sabe si habría algo más, pero no es una mala cosecha. Va a telefonear a contárselo al jefe cuando estalla el ensordecedor sonido de una sirena en todo el edificio.

* * *

Casi parece alguna festividad señalada, como Acción de Gracias o el día nacional. Aunque les faltan Kate y McGee y el ambiente no sea el más propicio para celebrar nada. El último Cuatro de Julio lo pasaron todos juntos, recuerda con nostalgia. Gibbs sacó los galones de jefe y les invitó a una barbacoa en el jardín al grito de “es una orden” aunque no hiciera falta. Todos acudieron encantados y con algo de comer y beber. Fue —y será, se recuerda— la última fiesta que celebró el equipo al completo.

Los que quedan y no tienen otra cosa que hacer se han sentado en sillas de oficina a cenar pizza alrededor de la mesa del laboratorio de Abby. A pesar de que se les notan el cansancio y el malestar, Ducky, Abby y Ziva están dando lo mejor de sí mismo incluso en estos momentos tan difíciles. Tratan de aparcar las preocupaciones, sonreír y brindar con sus latas de refresco como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero la tristeza y la inquietud les refulgen en los ojos.

—Deberíamos reservar un poquito para McGee—dice Abby apartando un par de porciones. Es hawaiana, la favorita de McGee. Kate siempre se quejaba de que le sabía demasiado dulce.

—Jethro, ¿vas a tener a Timothy vigilando a ese oficial del Mossad toda la noche?—pregunta Ducky.

—Por ahora.

Apesadumbrada, Abby hace un mohín y mantiene las porciones separadas del resto. Ziva le ayuda a envolverlas en servilletas y le mira.

—Podría relevarle.

—No—responde, lacónico—. Cuida de Abby.

Ziva levanta las cejas y las manos un momento para disculparse con ironía. No quiere asustarla innecesariamente, pero tampoco que abandone el edificio. No va a ponérselo en bandeja a ese cabrón. Ha dejado salir a McGee porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero habría preferido que él también se quedase. Por mucho que sepa que tienen que seguir adelante y que para encontrar a Ari hay que correr riesgos, sigue siendo su equipo. No quiere que se jueguen la vida. Si perdiera a alguno más…

Si perdiera a Ziva…

El teléfono le interrumpe antes de que continúe pensando en tragedias que no piensa consentir que lleguen a ocurrir. McGee, precisamente. Al descolgar, un ruido ensordecedor le recibe amenazando con taladrarle el tímpano. Decide apartárselo unos centímetros de la oreja y gritarle al auricular.

—¡Gibbs!…¡¿Qué dices?! Habla más fuerte, McGee… ¡Que hables más fuerte!… ¿Incendio?… ¿Y DiNozzo?… ¡DiNozzo, no mimoso!… ¡¿Cómo?!… ¡Encuéntralo!… ¿Pasaporte?… Deletrea… ¡Que deletrees!

Busca algo en lo que apuntar. Ducky le tiende una caja de pizza y un bolígrafo.

—Eco-Romeo. ¡Lo tengo!… ¡Sí!… ¿Tú crees, McGee?… ¡Ahora mismo!

Cuelga y resopla. Se acabó el receso, hay que volver a trabajar. Aun así, no se queja. McGee acaba de encontrar petróleo, muy probablemente les ha desbaratado el plan de huida o al menos parte del mismo.

—Ziva, emite un boletín para este nombre con la fotografía de Ari.

—¿Los cargos de verdad o me invento algo?

Gibbs se cruza de brazos. Ziva suelta un bufido y le fulmina con la mirada.

—Para mi cumpleaños quiero una bola de cristal. No adivinaré qué piensas, pero podré tirártela a la cabeza cuando te pongas insoportable.

Gibbs sonríe y le da una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro. En cierta forma continúa siendo la misma niña de genio vivo que decidió llevarse a casa en un cruce de cables. Como buena niña haciendo su lista de regalos navideños, ha formulado un deseo. Ella lo ha querido, sabe dónde venden las bolas esas en miniatura. Puede conseguirle una y esconderla aunque falten unos meses. Preparará la cámara para tenerla a mano cuando abra el paquete.


	7. Chapter 7

Wahls tan insoportable como siempre, para no perder las buenas costumbres. Menos mal que el jefe les conoce lo bastante como para saber que combinan tan bien como la nitroglicerina y las montañas rusas y no suele emparejarles. Por si fuera poco, el listillo de Wahls tiene un plan, unas órdenes desde arriba que a DiNozzo no le habían contado hasta que ha llegado a la habitación del hotel a coger documentos y dinero para Ari.

Al menos sabiendo lo que pretenden tiene sentido estar compartiendo mesa con Wahls de manera pacífica en lugar de apuñalarle con un tenedor. Pretenden un intercambio de gabardina, desconcierto y que cada cual se vaya por su lado. Con unas quince dioptrías y mucha niebla, a una distancia de unos cien metros, Wahls y él son como dos gotas de agua, solo que Tony es la gota guapa. Brillante idea, pero todo sea por salvar a Ari.

—Estaremos limpios al menos, ¿no?

Tony levanta las cejas. Que Wahls responda por sí mismo, pero él se lava todos los días a conciencia y usa desodorante del bueno.

—Quiero decir que—continúa Wahls—no te habrá seguido nadie, ¿no?

Otro “¿no?” de coletilla. Tony había olvidado lo irritantes que resultaban. Por algo, si Tony es el Joker, a Wahls le conocen como “el doctor No” dentro del Mossad. Se aguanta las ganas de incrustarle el panecillo cortesía de la casa en la boca para que se calle, sonríe ampliamente y decide que él puede ser peor como se ponga muy tonto.

—¡Claro que no! Pretendían hacerlo, pero les he pedido de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos que me dejaran tranquilo y me han permitido marcharme sin escolta.

Wahls baja la vista y hace un gesto de desdén.

—Ya. Debiste haberte deshecho de ellos. No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿no?

Tony se palmea la frente. Su madre debió de fumar y beber durante el embarazo, quiere creer que es por eso.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Tendría que haber sacado medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del taxi y haber disparado contra el coche que me seguía. Total, como no hay incidentes diplomáticos a la vista, vamos a crear otro.

—Podrías haberles dejado fuera de combate más discretamente ya en el hotel. Pero qué más da. A lo nuestro.

Tony acerca su vaso a Wahls como si fuera a brindar y se lo termina de un trago. Sigue teniendo hambre, pero ya improvisará algo. Está viendo que si se queda un minuto más con este tipo, las consecuencias serán devastadoras. En otra ocasión se pensaría qué hace, pero no con la vida de Ari en juego. Necesita al capullo de Wahls vivito y coleando por ahora.

—Voy al baño.

Se levanta con normalidad y le cuesta reprimir una carcajada cuando ve a McGee agachar la cabeza igual que si hubiera vuelto a la escuela y le hubiesen lanzado el borrador. Seguro que sus compañeros le martirizaban cuando era pequeñito. Debía de ser el gordito empollón blanco de todas las bromas pesadas. Sea como fuere, el pobre disimula fatal, aunque según sus observaciones, de tonto no tiene un pelo y puede que lo de trastear con el móvil no sea únicamente para fingir.

Hace una visita rápida al lavabo y espera unos segundos en el pasillo a que una limpiadora pase de largo empujando su carrito. Cuando está seguro de que se ha quedado solo y de que las cámaras no le enfocan, camina hacia la alarma de incendios, la activa y sale del hotel con paso ligero. Según las instrucciones, tiene que esperar unos minutos fuera para asegurarse de que Wahls se marcha con garantías y con su gabardina.

* * *

Ziva le ha dejado la pizza en su punto. Recalentada no es igual, pero agradece que Abby y ella le hayan apartado unas porciones para calmar las tripas al menos durante un rato. Se muere de hambre y está preocupado por lo que ha encontrado en el bolsillo de la gabardina. No sabe si habrá más documentos y no le ha sobrado el tiempo para asegurarse de que lo tenía todo, aunque no se queja.

—¿Sigue lloviendo?

McGee asiente y sorbe su café para entrar en calor. Hace un tiempo odioso para esta época del año, tempestuoso como su propia situación. Echa mano al bolsillo del abrigo y deja pasaporte y dinero sobre la mesa. Sentada a su lado, Ziva se enguanta las manos, los recoge y los examina minuciosamente. La expresión de su rostro concluida la inspección no le gusta un pelo a McGee.

—Parece de verdad. Se lo llevaremos a Abby, a ver si puede sacar algo más en claro.

—No sé si había algo más, no he podido mirar si…

Ziva sacude la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo. Cuando la conoció no se tomaba tantas confianzas, era más bien seca con él. Poco a poco se fue abriendo y acercándosele al hablar. Supo que había entrado en su círculo más cercano un buen día que Ziva le dio un beso en la mejilla porque le apetecía y lo hizo sin más.

—Tim, has robado todo esto a dos espías del Mossad. Demasiado has hecho ya. Descansa un poco, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora.

McGee suspira y da otro mordisco a su pizza. Cuando están ocupados en un caso y Ziva se comporta como una hermana le da más miedo que cuando actúa como un clon femenino y joven de Gibbs. En ratos libres es otro cantar, pero si le está consolando ahora es porque piensa que la ha fastidiado y no quiere herir sus sentimientos. Seguro que ella lo habría hecho mil veces mejor.

—Se me han escapado DiNozzo y el otro.

—Abby va a identificar al otro. Y estaba pensando que, con un poco de suerte…

McGee hace un gesto para que continúe hablando. A Ziva se le ha encendido la bombilla según hablaba y le ha dejado a medias. Al fin termina de hilar los pensamientos en su mente, le mira y le sonríe.

—No te preocupes, Tim. Cena primero, pero luego podrías intentar localizar a DiNozzo. Ha recibido una llamada desde aquí antes. Si no es un móvil por satélite y lo lleva encendido, podemos identificarlo.

McGee asiente y suspira. Entiende lo que busca Ziva. No solo quiere consolarle, sino que busca que siga activo en lugar de convertirse en una carga. Parecía tan asustada en la azotea. Ziva no es de las que se deja gobernar por el miedo fácilmente. Pero tenía la cara desencajada y llena de sangre. De sangre de Kate. Y Kate estaba en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el vacío. Con un balazo en la frente.

Kate está muerta. Ya no volverá a verla, a pensar en cuál de sus dos compañeras le asustará más cada jornada al abrirse el ascensor. Ya no aparecerá despeinada a primera hora, ya no discutirá con él sobre nimiedades ni le acusará de ser un machista por cualquier trivialidad. Ya no, porque la han matado. Su asesino está por ahí, intentando escaparse y encima tiene un cómplice pesado que pretende echarle una mano. McGee no piensa permitírselo. Dará con él y se lo servirá en bandeja al jefe.

—En cuanto termine esto, me pongo a ello. Les encontraremos.

* * *

Binyamin Wahls emprende la marcha en su moto de gran cilindrada. Circula deprisa, pero no lo bastante como para atraer la atención de nadie. Por el camino se cruza con varias dotaciones de bomberos y ambulancias rumbo al hotel Embasero. Menuda se está liando por nada. Seguro que buscarán hasta debajo de las piedras para localizar al gracioso que tocó la alarma, pero que le echen un galgo. Si DiNozzo ha seguido sus indicaciones sobre las cámaras de seguridad, probablemente ni siquiera le hayan podido grabar activándola.

Ya tiene lo que necesitaba, solo falta que Haswari lo recoja y se largue de una vez. Sea culpable o no, se está convirtiendo en un estorbo. Si el director ha enviado a DiNozzo para que Haswari entre en razón, es que se encuentra desesperado. No tiene nada en contra de DiNozzo como oficial aunque como persona no le soporte, pero Estados Unidos no es su ambiente natural. Hasta donde él sabe, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien por algún lugar de Arabia, moverle supone tirar por tierra meses de trabajo.

Ya en su destino se dice que no le hace mucha gracia que le haya citado en un apartamentucho cochambroso de Washington Highlands, pero se ve que los terroristas iban cortos de fondos y se han hecho con un pisito en la peor zona de DC. Viendo el vecindario, no le extraña que un tercio de los asesinatos de la ciudad ocurran en estas calles. Aparca la moto lo bastante escondida para que no se la roben y entra en el ruinoso edificio. Huele a moho, a vómito y a suciedad indefinida. Se oye una discusión a gritos. Un bebé llora.

Ahí no acaban todas las maravillas del idílico bloque: el ascensor no funciona. De hecho, tiene pinta de no haber funcionado en el último par de décadas. Ocho plantas a pie más tarde, llama al timbre. Alguien le observa a través de la mirilla un momento antes de abrirle la puerta. Haswari en persona le invita a pasar con un gesto, echa el cierre y le señala un sofá de color indefinido para que se siente.

—Qué pronto has llegado, Wahls—saluda con ese retintín ligeramente burlón y desdeñoso de siempre—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té caliente? Hace una noche desapacible, no me gustaría que nadie cogiese un enfriamiento por mi culpa.

—No, gracias. Tengo prisa, he venido a traerte esto y me voy.

Haswari hace una inclinación de cabeza. A Wahls nunca le han gustado sus modales refinados. Le recuerda al maldito doctor Mengele y seguro que no es mejor persona. Lo extraño es que un tipo así tenga amigos y que el mejor de todos sea DiNozzo. Son como agua y aceite. DiNozzo es un botarate casi inofensivo y Haswari debe de ser fruto de una relación entre el director y la hermana de Hannibal Lecter.

—Como quieras. Déjalo sobre la mesa.

La “mesa” no es más que un tablero maltratado, sepultado bajo una pila de periódicos amarillentos y comido por la suciedad y la humedad, Wahls espera que no se desmorone con el peso del pasaporte y los billetes. Echa mano al bolsillo y… Prueba en el otro. Idéntico resultado. Ambos están vacíos. Haswari se da cuenta y le observa de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa despectiva en los labios.

—¿Problemas, Wahls?

—Creo que…

—No me has traído nada, ¿verdad?

Wahls rebusca frenéticamente. Ha debido de coger la gabardina equivocada.

—Déjame llamar a DiNozzo, se habrá quedado él con la otra. Íbamos a hacer el cambio y…

—¿Que llames a Tony? ¿Desde aquí? Oh, claro. Así me localizarán por GPS y podrán ponerle el último clavo a mi ataúd. Qué oportuno.

—Haswari…

Haswari hace un mohín y sacude la cabeza. No le está creyendo ni media palabra por mucho que diga la verdad. Necesita convencerle como sea. No se ha ganado la fama de inflexible, implacable y despiadado por nada.

—Estoy muy ocupado, Wahls. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, lo siento.

Antes de que Wahls llegue a responderle, Haswari mete la mano en la pila de periódicos. El certero disparo de una pistola con silenciador camuflada acaba con su vida pero, para cerciorarse, Ari le da el tiro de gracia en la cabeza.

* * *

Tony cuelga el teléfono con un gruñido inarticulado de frustración y pasea de un lado a otro bajo la marquesina que le protege de la lluvia. No le gusta el cariz que están tomando las cosas, todo se vuelve más confuso a cada instante, como si estuviera dentro de una película de culto de estas que la mitad del mundo odia por lo lioso y la otra mitad ama por lo complejo. Por una vez le gustaría que todo fuera más simple. Aunque para eso más le valdría haberse hecho panadero.

Acaba de hablar con Ari. Preocupado ante la falta de noticias, Tony le ha telefoneado a preguntarle por Wahls. Le ha visto salir del hotel, pero algo ha debido de ocurrirle en el trayecto hasta el piso franco. Según Ari, Wahls no solo no ha llegado, sino que tampoco se ha puesto en contacto con él. Tony le ha ofrecido conseguirle documentación nueva y llevársela él mismo, pero Ari ha rechazado la idea. Teme que el NCIS le siga. Tony lo duda, ha visto a McGee marcharse a la carrera del hotel tan pronto como ha saltado la alarma, pero Ari se ha mostrado inflexible. No quiere ni oír hablar de encontrarse con Tony.

Sacude la cabeza y corre hasta otra marquesina. No puede hacer mucho con la patata caliente salvo esperar armado de paciencia y rezar para que sea su propio amigo el que se saque él solito del hoyo. Para ayudarle, por ahora solo le queda acudir al NCIS, incordiar mucho para volverlos locos a todos y que así cometan errores que le ayuden a controlar la situación y estar al corriente de sus avances.

Es tardísimo para todo, incluso para preocuparse cuando ya no tiene remedio. A pesar de las horas que son, consigue dar con una tienda 24 horas. Echa las cuentas de cuántos chocolates calientes para llevar necesita y consigue parar un taxi. Cuando la carrera finaliza en el NCIS reina la calma, aunque la actividad no se ha detenido por completo. McGee teclea perezosamente en su escritorio, le mira de arriba abajo y continúa a lo suyo.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Dentro del edificio—responde McGee sin apartar la vista del monitor—, órdenes del jefe.

Tony deja uno de los chocolates sobre la mesa de McGee y se va a acomodarse en la silla que pertenece a Ziva. Será divertido ver cómo intenta echarle si aparece, sobre todo ahora que pone los pies encima del escritorio mientras observa a McGee olisqueando su chocolate como si temiese que fuera a estallar o estuviese envenenado.

—Cortesía de la casa. He venido aquí a descansar.

McGee pone gesto de extrañeza y le mira al fin.

—¿Perdón?

—Ha saltado la alarma de incendios en mi hotel, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme a ver si estaba ardiendo de verdad o no, así que he traído chocolate caliente para todos a cambio de hacer noche aquí. Los he bebido mejores pero a estas horas no había otra cosa.


	8. Chapter 8

McGee no debería haber salido, mucho menos a por chocolate caliente para todos. Es un detalle, pero no pueden arriesgarse salvo por un buen motivo. Ziva le da un trago a su vaso y deja que la bebida le corra por dentro. Será un excitante, pero en ella siempre ha producido el efecto contrario. Tal vez sea el modo de Tim de desearle las buenas noches. Ziva decide premiarle con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en el hombro.

—Muchas gracias, Tim, ¿cuánto te debo?

—Eh… nada.

Ziva chasquea la lengua y sacude la cabeza. Este Tim.

—Anda que… La próxima vez invito yo.

—Te tomo el vocablo.

Ziva levanta las cejas y pone una mueca de asco cuando ve aparecer a DiNozzo doblando la esquina del corredor. Otra vez equivocándose, incordiando y metiendo las narices donde no le llaman. Encontraría sus errores monos si no fuera porque viene a defender lo indefendible y porque a saber qué le ha echado a su chocolate. Es capaz de haberle metido un somnífero o, peor aún, un laxante. Si no, no habría estado espiando en un recodo del pasillo para ver cómo se lo bebe.

—La palabra.

—Pero… una palabra es un vocablo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

Ziva frunce el ceño y hace un ademán con el brazo para cortar la charla. No tiene ganas de ponerse a hablar de giros lingüísticos, y menos con ese tipo tan irritante que encima es coleguita del asesino de Kate.

—¿Qué haces aquí, exactamente?

DiNozzo se acerca hasta ella con una sonrisita que pretende ser inocente. Tim se excusa con una frase inconexa. Ziva le dice adiós con la mano y se pone en jarras con el brazo libre. Le tocará lidiar con él a ella sola, pero esta se la guarda a McGee por no haber avisado antes. Aunque, la verdad es que tiene DiNozzo su punto con el pelo chorreante y mirar no es delito. Si no fuera del Mossad…

Pero lo es.

—Mi hotel ha ardido—explica con carita de niño bueno.

—Hay muchos más en la ciudad.

—Pero ninguno tan cómodo como el Hotel NCIS.

Ziva emite un sonido de sorpresa y le mira con incredulidad.

—¿Que piensas quedarte aquí? Por mí perfecto, hay mucho sitio en los calabozos.

DiNozzo pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza.

—¿No es Estados Unidos un país de inmigrantes? Yo lo soy, podrías ser un poco más hospitalaria. Podrías darme un beso de buenas noches. Nunca consigo dormirme si una mujer hermosa no me besa.

Ziva hace un mohín y le agarra de la mejilla como una ancianita haría con el nieto de una vecina.

—Pobrecito, condenado al insomnio crónico. Puedo echarte una mano esta noche para que concilies el sueño.

DiNozzo profiere un pequeño “¡ja!” de victoria. Cierra los ojos, pone morritos y Ziva lamenta no tener una cámara de fotos a mano. Se inclina sobre él despacio y, como él ha pedido, le besa. Solo que en la mejilla. DiNozzo alza los párpados y la observa con expectación hasta que comprende que Ziva no va a hacer más.

—Pero ahí no era.

—Al menos te servirá para dormir cinco minutos. Buenas noches.

* * *

Perro ladrador… y como fuera que seguía, solo recuerda que rimaba. El caso es que, a pesar de gruñirle mucho, Ziva ha terminado ablandándose ante sus súplicas. Le encontrará un sitio donde dormir tumbado y tranquilo siempre que Abby Sciuto, técnica de laboratorio y compañera de cama de Danfield durante esta noche, esté de acuerdo. Les va a prestar parte del suelo de su santuario para poner un par de colchones hinchables. Una pena que no vaya a ocurrir nada, no sería un mal punto de partida para más de una película para adultos.

Aguarda en la puerta del baño a que Ziva se cambie de ropa y pronto descubre que su espera ha tenido recompensa. Muy, muy buena, de hecho. Ziva sale enfundada en unas mallas largas y ajustadas de color gris jaspeado que se le abrazan a las caderas y una camisetita entallada de manga corta que apenas le llega a la cintura. No lleva sujetador para dormir y de frente parece que le hubiera entrado el frío si tiene que fijarse en cómo se le marcan…

—DiNozzo, mis ojos están más arriba y tampoco oigo con las tetas.

—¿Eh? Lo siento.

Ziva se cruza de brazos.

—No te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad. Aunque en tu caso…

Como quien no quiere la cosa, deja la frase a medias, se da media vuelta y echa a andar hacia el laboratorio. Tiene unos preciosos hoyitos en la espalda. Se supone que quien los tiene es muy, muy bueno en… Y un poco más abajo, la joya de la corona. Con los vaqueros se le marcaba, pero no tanto. Si no supiera que la chica hace capoeira desde que Gibbs la adoptó, quizá probaría a darle un cachetito, pero no quiere terminar con los dientes incrustados en las losetas del suelo.

Si el atuendo de Ziva para dormir es de lo más interesante, el de la señorita Sciuto también, solo que de la manera opuesta. Adiós a sus fantasías de dos chicas compartiendo cama a apenas un par de metros de él. La gótica ama del laboratorio se ha puesto un camisón enorme que debía de formar parte del ajuar de su tatarabuela. Incluye hasta un gorrito. Al menos verla agarrando las caderas de Ziva y dándole un beso en la mejilla tiene su punto, pero el modelito le quita casi todo el morbo.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—gruñe Sciuto. No les han presentado formalmente, pero las noticias vuelan, sobre todo las malas.

—Anthony DiNozzo, señorita, un placer.

Tony le tiende la mano. Sin apartar las suyas del cuerpo de Ziva, Sciuto le lanza una mirada furibunda.

—Ha saltado la alarma de incendios de su hotel. Así casualmente—explica Ziva con un tono en apariencia neutro—. Dice que necesita un sitio donde dormir. ¿Qué hacemos, Abby? ¿Nos lo quedamos por esta noche?

Como una niña, Sciuto frunce el ceño, hace un mohín y sacude la cabeza.

—¡No!

—Pero…—inicia una protesta Tony.

Ziva sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo siento, Tony. El laboratorio es suyo, ella decide.

DiNozzo agacha la cabeza haciéndose el derrotado y retrocede un par de pasitos. Ya intentará convencerla mientras preparan la cama para ellas dos. De momento se queda con un pequeño detalle del que no sabe si Ziva habrá sido consciente: le ha llamado Tony.

* * *

—¡No!

—Abby…

—¡Es una mala persona!—continúa gruñendo sin permitir que Ziva meta baza—Es amigo de Ari, de ese… animal que ha matado a nuestra Kate y luego ha intentado matarnos a nosotras. No voy a dejar que duerma aquí. Quién sabe lo que puede intentar cuando…

—Abby, escúchame. Por favor.

La científica se cruza de brazos como una niña pequeña enfurruñada y suelta un bufido. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, Ziva la abraza con fuerza y le apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Para terminar de apaciguarla, prueba a acariciarle el pelo, sabe que casi siempre funciona. Entiende la postura de Abby, DiNozzo no merece ni el aire que respira, pero debe hacer caso al dicho ese de que hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos más cerca aún.

—DiNozzo va a dormir en el NCIS de todos modos. La nueva directora le ha dado permiso.

—¿Y por qué con nosotras? No es justo. No quiero, este es mi laboratorio y decido yo. Que se busque un escobero o un contenedor, pero que…

—Mejor con nosotras, Abby. Parece bobo… bueno, lo es, un poquito. Pero es un oficial del Mossad, un espía. Quién sabe lo que puede hacer si le dejamos solo. En cambio, si dejamos que duerma en el laboratorio y ponemos nuestro colchón de modo que tenga que saltar por encima si quiere salir…

Abby levanta la cabeza del pecho de Ziva y la mira con una sonrisa traviesa. Se le ha encendido la bombilla, al fin comprende sus intenciones.

—No podrá hacer nada malo sin que nosotras lo sepamos.

—Eso es.

—¡Genial! Pero no pienso dejarle el colchón individual, no se lo merece. Le prestaré una manta y gracias, sin almohada ni nada. Si es tan malo, que se fastidien sus cervicales.

* * *

A pesar de que la puerta no suena mucho al deslizarse, en mitad de la noche a Gibbs le parece tan estruendosa que teme despertarlas. Solo cuando escucha los brutales ronquidos de DiNozzo, tirado en una manta un par de metros más allá, comprende que ni Ziva ni Abby se hayan enterado de que tenían visita.

Abby ha vuelto a agarrarse a Ziva como si fuera su osito de peluche y amenazasen con arrancárselo. Ya en Acción de Gracias, cuando Gibbs les cedió la cama de matrimonio y se quedó con la de Ziva, se las encontró en idéntica posición: Abby estrujándola y Ziva, su niña, como siempre. Desde que Gibbs la conoce, cada noche adopta la misma postura: boca arriba, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza igual que si fuera un bebé. La única diferencia es que antes necesitaba a Susana, su muñequita de trapo, para conciliar el sueño.

Pasarán mil años y seguirá sintiéndola pequeña y vulnerable. La ha visto acertar disparos imposibles, derrotar a moles en un cuerpo a cuerpo y hacer llorar a sospechosos que conseguirían que un oso se diera la vuelta y echase a correr. Está tan orgulloso de que sea una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida. Aun así, no dejará nunca de ser su niña, la que ha visto crecer y ha venido a arropar.

Con cuidado para no dejarlas con los pies al aire, Gibbs tira suavemente del embozo y cubre a Ziva casi hasta la barbilla. La observa un momento con una sonrisa orgullosa y llena de cariño y le coloca el pelo para que no le moleste en la cara. Ziva nota el contacto, pues entreabre los ojos una rendija. Le cuesta un momento reconocerle, está demasiado embotada, pero termina sonriendo y estirando el brazo para acariciarle.

—Papá—murmura arrastrando las dos sílabas.

—Sigue durmiendo, cariño.

Ziva asiente y cierra los ojos. Gibbs le acaricia la frente antes de darle un beso en el centro y echar a andar hacia la puerta. Justo cuando esta se abre, escucha a Ziva moverse ligeramente.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Ziver. Descansa.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿un calcetín en la boca podría matarle?

Abby frunce los labios y asiente.

—Sí. Podría aspirarlo y asfixiarle.

Ziva resopla.

—Ningún jurado podría condenarnos, pero tengo otra idea.

—¿Cinta americana? Tengo un montón de rollos en el…

Ziva chista para que baje un poco el volumen aunque se dice que es una precaución innecesaria. Si a DiNozzo no le despiertan sus propios ronquidos, ni un avión rompiendo la barrera del sonido podría sacarle del sueño. Aun así, niega con la cabeza.

—Algo menos drástico. Por ahora.

Se levanta y recoge la botellita de agua que ha dejado sobre el escritorio. Le gusta tener bebida a mano por las noches por si se despierta y le entra la sed. Desenrosca el tapón, se acerca a la manta de DiNozzo y se prepara para atacar. Justo antes de hacerlo, Abby le toca el hombro.

—También podríamos probar mi primera idea.

—Abby.

—¿Qué? Solo digo que…

—Ari. Necesitamos pillarle.

—Ah, cierto—Hace una pausa de unos segundos con gesto abatido y continúa cuando Ziva se disponía a regar a Tony—. Pero, entonces, ¿seguro que no quieres el ácido sulfúrico?

Ziva levanta las cejas y pestañea, incrédula, un par de veces.

—¿Y luego decías que yo era una bestia por querer silenciarle con un calcetín?

—Con uno usado. Es demasiado cruel.

Ziva respira hondo y cruza los dedos mentalmente para que Abby no la interrumpa de nuevo. No sabe qué opinará su amiga, pero ella ya no soporta la escandalera que está montando Tony. Y ella que pensaba que los espías serían otra cosa. Los del Mossad debían de estar en horas bajas cuando le ficharon.

En cualquier caso, su rescatador de asesinos es un rescatador mojado. Según le cae el agua, DiNozzo se incorpora y exclama algo en hebreo que arranca a Ziva y Abby una carcajada. Comprendiendo lo que sucede, DiNozzo les echa una mirada furibunda, bufa poniéndose digno y se da media vuelta.

—Para que luego digan que a las estadounidenses les ponen los extranjeros.

—Oh, nos pones, Tony. De los nervios.

Tony vuelve la cabeza para mirarla y le pone una mueca de “qué graciosa eres”. Abby suelta una risilla.

—Compréndelo—prosigue Ziva—. Me incendias con el fuego de tu pasión, tenía que apagarlo.

—Sí, no fuera a pasar lo que en tu hotel—gruñe Abby—. Vuelve a dormir, pero te advierto que, si te pones a roncar otra vez, yo te echaré ácido sulfúrico y ella hará algo peor.

—¿Besarme?

Ziva se cruza de brazos y sonríe con cara traviesa.

—No eres el único que sabe de sufrimiento, oficial DiNozzo. Yo que tú haría caso a Abby.


	9. Chapter 9

DiNozzo es el elemento que sobra en la mesa del desayuno. Lo de “elemento”, de hecho, le va que ni pintado, razona McGee. Parece que se divierte cuando le demuestran lo poco querido que es, sobre todo cuando es Ziva quien le gruñe o le mira mal.

McGee pellizca su magdalena con pepitas de chocolate y bosteza. No sabe qué clase de amenazas ha vertido Gibbs por teléfono, pero ha logrado que traigan desayuno para todos. Según él, si sirven comidas y cenas, ¿por qué no café y bollería? Aun así, no han debido de entender muy bien su comanda. Por la cara que lleva, el café está poco cargado. Justamente hoy.

—Jethro, disfruto de la compañía de todos vosotros y sé que estás muy ocupado en temas mucho más importantes, pero…

Gibbs levanta la vista y le lanza una advertencia muda al forense. Definitivamente, el jefe está cabreado. Cuando se pone así, solo Ziva logra aplacarle, aunque rara vez se molesta. Tanto tiempo con él la ha vuelto inmune y suele limitarse a hacer su trabajo y dirigirle lo menos posible la palabra a Gibbs hasta que se le pasa.

—Me preguntaba cuándo podríamos marcharnos—abrevia Ducky.

—Ari sigue suelto, Duck. No voy a correr riesgos.

—Si buscáis a Ari, que no digo que sea culpable—dice DiNozzo tras terminarse su café—, vais a tener que salir, ¿no? ¿O pensáis esperar a que las serpientes críen pelo?

—Las ranas—le corrige Ziva de inmediato.

—Pero las serpientes tampoco…

Vaya. La comanda estaba rematadamente mal si el café que han puesto tampoco contenta a Ziva. La mirada asesina que le ha echado a DiNozzo no augura nada bueno. Hacer callar a un espía del Mossad de un solo vistazo no es fácil.

—Quiero decir que vais a tener que…

Ahora es el teléfono del jefe quien le interrumpe. Descuelga con su nombre, escucha durante unos segundos y cuelga sin decir nada. En cuanto se guarda el móvil, los mira a todos para captar su atención.

—McGee, coge tus cosas. Accidente de tráfico en Anacostia.

—Jefe, ¿desde cuándo…

—Desde que uno de los muertos lleva fotografías nuestras en la guantera.

—Gibbs, ¿y yo?—prueba fortuna Ziva aunque se imagine la respuesta.

—Sigue con Abby.

—Pero…

—Con Abby, Ziva.

* * *

Ziva camina por el pasillo a buen ritmo delante de él. Buen ritmo y mejores vistas, ha vuelto a ponerse el vaquero ajustado. De nuevo, la tentación de comprobar el género es grande, pero no tanto como la patada en la entrepierna que recibirá si osa intentarlo. Lástima. Lástimas, más bien, porque no cree que vaya a dejarse arrastrar al Mossad ni que Eli le vaya a permitir ficharla con argumentos tan maduros como “jefe, es que está muy buena”.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

Ziva suelta un gruñido como de oso echando la cabeza hacia el techo. Con la misma rapidez, la baja y masculla “Dios mío, dame paciencia” en español y algo más que Tony no llega a captar porque habla demasiado bajo.

—¿Vas a seguir siendo una lapa mucho tiempo?—le espeta con violencia.

Tony frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué piensa Ziva que va a hacerle daño?

—Ya sé que los chicos del Mossad tenemos mala fama, pero no tengo intención de atacarte. Sería un gasto muy tonto de recursos cuando puedo simplemente fastidiarte hasta la muerte.

Ziva alza las cejas y pestañea teatralmente un par de veces. Ahora la sorprendida es ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando, exactamente?

—Has empezado tú. Bombas lapa, ¿sí? Las que se pegan debajo de los vehículos usando un imán o con…

—¿Quién está hablando de bombas?

—Tú.

Exasperada, Ziva vuelve a gruñir, aunque esta vez es más bien un bufido. Se pasa una mano por la frente como para despejarse y le mira.

—Como una lapa, encima de mí, pegado a mi chepa, echándome el aliento en el cogote, ¡dándome por el…

—¡Está bien!—la corta—Ya lo capto. Soy israelí, no retrasado.

—¿Seguro?

—Nacido en Tel Aviv, sí.

Ziva sonríe con desprecio.

—Me refería a lo segundo. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amigo y le disparas en un pie o algo?

Tony alza las manos con una sonrisa inocente. Sigue sin ver la manera de convencerles de la inocencia de Ari y nota que empiezan a perder la paciencia. Tampoco sabe cómo se las va a ingeniar su amigo para salir del país y Wahls continúa sin dar señales de vida. Todo un maldito desastre, camino de convertirse en un fiasco tan gordo como el del camarero ese que se cargaron por error en los países nórdicos. Y Tony de apagafuegos, en el centro del fregado.

—Cuando todo esto termine, podemos quedar para tomar un junco los tres.

—Una caña.

—Eso mismo. Creo que Ari y tú os llevaríais bien.

La sonrisa de Ziva se torna sádica.

—Oh, sí. Tan bien que hasta le echaré una palada de tierra cuando termine de bajar su ataúd.

* * *

Después de fotografiar el cuerpo, McGee toma la cartera del difunto y la examina. Samir Mohammed, 23 años, con permiso de conducir de Virginia y rasgos de magrebí o árabe. Con cuidado para no alterar la pick-up siniestrada dentro de lo posible, empotrada contra lo que fue una farola, rodea el morro y abre la puerta del copiloto. Al hacerlo comprende por qué los de la Policía Metropolitana les han llamado con tanto apremio.

Todo el asiento del copiloto está sembrado con imágenes y hojas cargadas de datos de los miembros del equipo, así como de Abby y de Ducky. Quienquiera que recopilase la información parece haber hecho un trabajo concienzudo. A simple vista, McGee detecta fechas, teléfonos, itinerarios, rutinas y direcciones. Toma unas fotografías rápidas y lo embolsa todo deprisa, el jefe reclama su atención.

Lo que encuentra en la parte trasera del vehículo solo consigue ponerle todavía más nervioso si cabe. Un rifle, cajas de munición, cuerda, cinta americana y un bote de grueso cristal ámbar cuya tapa se ha mellado, pero que ha aguantado el impacto. Tras fotografiar y embolsar todo, McGee toma el frasco y lo abre un poco para tratar de averiguar qué contiene. Rápidamente tiene que taparlo, el pestazo dulzón del fluido que lleva dentro le aturde.

—Triclorometano, comúnmente conocido como cloroformo—le explica Ducky, recién salido de la ambulancia—. Aunque se encuentre de manera natural en ciertas algas marinas como la _Corallina Officinalis_ , fue sintetizado en laboratorio por primera vez en 1831 por el químico francés Eugène Soubeiran, pero hubo que esperar a 1834 para que…

—Un anestésico—le corta Gibbs.

El forense asiente, pone una mueca de desagrado y se va a examinar el cadáver. Al jefe no le hacía mucha gracia tenerle cerca, no quiere arriesgar más de lo necesario, pero hay un muerto de por medio, no le queda otra. Ari probablemente lo sepa, detalle que a McGee no le pasa desapercibido. Aunque, si ese tipo guarda alguna relación con el accidentado, no estaba buscando asesinar a nadie esta vez.

—Y cuerdas y cinta. Un secuestro—añade McGee.

—¿Tú crees, McGee?

—Sí, pero… ¿quién es la víctima?

El jefe se cruza de brazos y le mira como diciéndole “tú sabrás”. McGee suspira y decide revisar lo que ha recogido. Hay datos sobre todos los miembros del equipo, pero ciertas anotaciones en árabe le llaman la atención. No lo habla, pero todas se encuentran apostillando la información de un único miembro del equipo. Respira hondo, saca de una de las fotografías de su bolsita y se la muestra a Gibbs.

—Jefe, iba a por Ziva.

* * *

—Oficial DiNozzo, ¿habla árabe?

—Considerando que es una lengua semítica como el hebreo y que…—La mirada asesina de Gibbs le hace cortar la retahíla—Sí, lo hablo.

Gibbs le planta los papeles que él y McGee han recogido del coche encima de la mesa. Ziva se sienta sobre el escritorio medio de lado para poder mirarle según lee y así estudiar su rostro. Le preocupa ser ella quien no se mantenga inexpresiva. No sabe qué dirán esas hojas, pero le inquietan por mucho que en teoría exculpen a Ari. Además, seguro que Ari también está implicado en esto de alguna manera, lo tiene clarísimo.

Tony también se ve preocupado, pero aliviado a la vez. Les da un vistazo rápido a los folios, los deja tal cual se los han dado y se las ingenia para sonreír como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El tipo hasta se permite repanchingarse en la silla con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, haciéndole de almohada.

—Es para hoy—le espeta Gibbs.

—Digamos que son un plan para llevarse a tu niña, hacerle una torturita o tres y enviártela por fascículos como si fuera un coleccionable de kiosco.

Gibbs se acerca a él como una exhalación, lo levanta de la silla y prácticamente lo empotra contra uno de los archivos. Solo que no es el agente especial Gibbs preocupado por una integrante de su equipo. Es papá protegiéndola, a puntito de meterse en un lío por culpa de ese cerdo. Por mucho que ser un oficial del Mossad signifique que es duro y aguerrido, a Tony se le nota en los ojos que está tan sorprendido como asustado. Su padre furioso siempre ha dado mucho, mucho miedo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi hija?—gruñe con voz ronca y amenazante.

—Agente especial Gibbs—le llama la directora, que lo está viendo todo. Ziva se cruza de brazos y la desafía a meterse por medio—. Jethro.

—Eh, tranquilo, Terminator, no mates al mensajero—se defiende Tony. Aunque intente parecer calmado, continúa asustado, Ziva lo lee en su mirada.

Papá le suelta y deja que vuelva a la silla. Tony se apoltrona como si nada, desperdiga las hojas por la mesa y empieza a explicarles detenidamente las glosas. Juntas elaboran un plan para capturar a Ziva cuando se dirija a su apartamento, retenerla, someterla a torturas que documentar para enviar a Gibbs, asesinarla y hacer llegar sus pedacitos al NCIS.

Saber que, si ese zumbado no se hubiese estampado con su pick-up, a Ziva le habría esperado ese destino le revuelve las tripas. Lo único que quiere es tumbarse en la cama abrazada a su Susana, la muñeca de trapo que le ayudó a dormir hasta la adolescencia. Le apetece estrujarla, arrebujarse bajo las mantas y que Gibbs se quede a su lado. Que el pánico se apodere de ella ya no es habitual, pero van dos veces en veinticuatro horas. Casi vuelve a notarse el rostro salpicado de la sangre de Kate.

—Sé que es tu hija porque es mi trabajo saberlo—explica Tony después de darles unos segundos de tregua para procesar el plan—. Elaboré informes sobre el NCIS porque Ari podía tener que interactuar con vosotros y no iba a ir a ciegas. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Ziva, no es un secreto de estado.

—Y ahora tu amigo pretende matarla.

Tony sacude la cabeza. Por un momento, Ziva teme que vaya a sonreír de nuevo. Como se le ocurra, papá le va a saltar los dientes y se va a buscar un lío. Seguro que la sota de la directora le expedientaría si se le ocurriera. Por machista que suene, tiene pinta de bruja feminazi necesitada de un buen…

—Ari no. El tipo ese que se ha estrellado. Ari es inocente, Gibbs. Hasta ahora no has podido probarme lo contrario porque, sencillamente, no es culpable. Tiene una misión que hacer para el Mossad. Está a punto de terminarla. Cuando lo haga, tienes mi palabra de que regresará a Israel, me ocuparé personalmente de ello.

—No me digas—se mofa Gibbs, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y cómo llegará a Israel? ¿Como Ari Haswari o como Lukas Schneider?


	10. Chapter 10

Frustrado y descontento, Gibbs se coloca junto a su escritorio y se cruza de brazos para atender a la charlita de la directora. Sabe perfectamente lo que va a decirles y no está en absoluto conforme, pero no ve modo de evitarlo. Les va a mandar a casa, se cree en serio que el tipo de la pick-up es el francotirador. Está cometiendo un error, Gibbs solo espera que ninguno de los suyos pague el pato por culpa de una conclusión precipitada. Y equivocada.

—Como todos ustedes saben, el rifle encontrado en el vehículo de Samir Mohammed correspondía con el arma empleada para disparar a la agente Todd, así como a la agente Danfield y la técnica de laboratorio Sciuto. En el coche siniestrado del señor Mohammed, además, se ha hallado documentación que demuestra que fue él—Vuelve la cabeza y mira un instante a Gibbs, quien se mantiene inalterable—y no otro quien abrió fuego. Por lo tanto, ya no veo motivos para que permanezcan aquí. Pueden irse a sus casas.

Ziva parece tan contenta como él de recoger, pero obedece y va metiendo sus cosas en la mochila ocultando como puede su frustración. No le ha gustado mucho que la directora tuviera que enterarse así del vínculo que la une a Gibbs, pero lo lleva con resignación. Sabía que era inevitable, que más temprano que tarde lo sabría. Gibbs se acerca a su mesa y se apoya mientras la observa. Ziva se detiene y le hace un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a hablar. Es quedarse a solas con ella y transformarse en una criatura parlanchina, pero en la oficina suele ser muy reservada.

—Tú también sabes que no ha sido ese chico.

Ziva asiente y, fatalista, se encoge de hombros.

—Hasta ella lo sabe. Pero donde hay patrón… patada en los cojones.

Notando que hay algo más que Gibbs no le dice, Ziva detiene su recogida y le mira a los ojos con cariño y una pizca de preocupación.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A casa?

Gibbs asiente. Otro de esos matices entre los dos, Ziva siempre habla del lugar donde vive como “el piso”, mientras que deja “casa” para la vivienda que compartía con Gibbs y la misma palabra en español para el cuchitril del que la sacaron los de Servicios Sociales. Como a Ari se le ocurre acercarse a menos de un kilómetro, la muerte será para él una liberación. Pero no pasará nada, necesita creer que Ziva estará a salvo con él, que volverá a protegerla.

—Vale. Prepararé una sopa y un filete con patatas y nos olvidaremos del último par de días de mierda durante un ratito.

Parece que va a añadir algo más, pero estira el cuello y mira algo que hace que lo deje en el último momento. Gibbs se percata de que es a DiNozzo a quien busca. El oficial del Mossad no tiene prisa alguna por marcharse. De hecho, da la impresión de estar a la espera de algo, probablemente clandestino y nada bueno. Que se encargue la ilustre directora, Gibbs y su equipo se van a casa. Ya han cumplido.

—Ve yendo al ascensor, voy a despedirme de él.

* * *

Tony le sonríe en cuanto la ve acercarse. Por una vez parece algo sincero en lugar de la mueca tras la que esconderse. Apenas le conoce, pero sabe lo suficiente para tener claro que es un mecanismo de defensa cuando no quiere que el mundo le vea tal y como es. Los hay peores, aunque seguro que le ha hecho ganarse más de un puñetazo en el pasado. Y seguro que Tony sonreiría al encajarlos.

—¿Ya te vas a casa?—le pregunta en voz baja.

—A la de mi padre—puntualiza Ziva con orgullo. Ya que ha sido él quien ha sacado el tema antes, no va a esconderlo aunque solo sea por esta vez—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a acercarte a tu hotel a ver si ardió? No han dicho nada en la ZNN.

—Enseguida voy, tengo un par de cosas pendientes por aquí. Y luego, espero que a Tel Aviv.

Ziva asiente, conforme, y se pregunta qué decirle ahora que sabe que no volverá a verle nunca. Le parece absurdo haberse acercado a decirle adiós aunque en su mente sonase bien. Por suerte, Tony se le adelanta y se pone a hablar antes de que se vuelva todo demasiado incómodo y le dé por pensárselo dos veces y echar a correr.

—Siento lo de antes. No quería rivalizar con los planes de tu secuestro, solo…

—Trivializar o frivolizar, valen las dos. Rivalizar es competir por algo.

Tony resopla y sacude la cabeza pidiéndole ayuda al falso techo.

—Y luego dicen que el hebreo es difícil. En fin, que no pretendía _frivolizar_ con el tema. Solo quería hacer que la situación dejase de ser tan… violenta, ¿sí?

Ziva frunce los labios y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Hay cosas con las que uno no debe jugar. Con el secuestro, tortura, asesinato y descuartizamiento de un ser querido, por ejemplo.

Tony sonríe nuevamente y se le acerca un pasito hasta quedar a una distancia que incluso para una latina es demasiado corta. Tiene el descaro, además, de colocar una mano sobre la cadera de Ziva, quien la mira un momento, pero no dice nada. Es un tipo atractivo, la tensión sexual se podía cortar en los ratos que Ziva no estaba deseando pegarle un tiro y no va a volver a verle nunca jamás en la vida. Tampoco pasa nada porque haya contacto físico, aunque como la eche un poco más hacia atrás y se la ponga en la nalga, se va a ganar un rodillazo en las pelotas.

—Si me conocieras, sabrías que siempre soy así.

—Si te conociera. Pero no es el caso.

—Tal vez… Si nos volvemos a ver…

Tony acerca su rostro al de Ziva tanto que ella respira del aire que él exhala. Será una imprudencia, una niñería y una falta flagrante de profesionalidad, pero le da igual. Lleva sintiéndose hecha un asco desde que subieron a esa puñetera azotea. Hoy no tiene ganas de ser sensata y responsable. Que le quiten lo bailado.

Es ella quien realiza el último movimiento para que sus labios encajen. Siente la mano de Tony echándose hacia atrás, pero está demasiado atareada enroscando las suyas en la nuca de él como para prestarle mucha atención a que le esté tocando el culo. No va a volver a verle. No es más que un entretenimiento, una diversión. Saber que no debe solo hace que sea más divertido. Y al tío no se le da nada mal. Ojalá se lo hubiera cruzado estando de fiesta en lugar de en la oficina. Habría sido una noche increíble si es tan hábil también con otras partes de su cuerpo.

Se separa justo a tiempo de dejarle con la miel en los labios. No quiere dar pie a nada más, prefiere que se quede con las ganas y recrearse en los ojos de Tony, mirándola cargados de deseo. En otra vida y en otro mundo, como dice la canción, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero ahora toca decir adiós.

—Buena suerte, oficial DiNozzo.

Le tiende la mano. Tony se la estrecha aunque se le vea decepcionado. Quiere más.

—Buena suerte, agente Danfield.

Se da media vuelta y emprende la marcha hacia el ascensor. Gibbs, más bien Papá Oso Leroy Jethro Gibbs cuidando de su osezna, le echa una mirada inquisitiva. Ziva aguanta el tipo hasta que se cierran las puertas del ascensor. Entonces, profiere una enorme carcajada.

—¡A la mierda!—exclama Ziva—Estoy harta y, total, no voy a volver a verle en la vida.

—¿Y qué?—pregunta su padre en tono distendido—¿Necesitabas comprobar si los labios asiáticos son mejores que los americanos?

—Pues… no son los primeros asiáticos que pruebo. Y estos…—Se los lame como para paladear de nuevo el sabor de Tony. Todavía quedan restos—no están nada mal. Si tuviera cerebro y fuese mudo, sería el hombre perfecto para mí.

* * *

No era solo cuestión de vista (y de oído, tiene una voz muy agradable). El tacto, el gusto y el olfato también han sido de su agrado. Pensaba que retrocedería o que le estamparía un bofetón por propasarse con ella, pero se equivocaba de mitad a mitad o como sea que se dice. Ziva le ha besado. Y menudo beso. Con una despedida así va a ser complicado ponerse a trabajar, pero debe hacerlo. Necesita una última comprobación antes de darle carpetazo al asunto y largarse.

Ari no le coge el teléfono. Por muy ocupado que esté fingiendo trabajar para Hamás, a Tony empieza a chirriarle, igual que la repentina desaparición de Wahls. En Tel Aviv y la embajada también han perdido el contacto con ambos. Wahls ni siquiera tiene el móvil puesto. Que hayan huido juntos queda totalmente descartado. Si Wahls no es santo de su devoción, Ari le odia sin tapujos.

Una vez llegaron a las manos, recuerda Tony. Estaban los dos muy borrachos y agotados después de una misión particularmente larga y complicada, pero se dieron una buena tunda antes de que Tony, igualmente hasta las cejas, acertase a ponerse en pie y separarlos. Balance final: ojo morado y cinco puntos de sutura en la mano para Ari, una costilla rota y tres puntos para Wahls y un labio partido para Tony. Podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor.

Por suerte para Tony, McGee no se ha dado tanta prisa en desaparecer como el resto de su equipo. Es justamente la persona que necesita en este momento. Se acerca hasta él y le agarra del hombro. McGee da un respingo, se vuelve y se zafa con mala cara. Otro del que no se ha hecho amigo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—No pienso besarte.

Tony pone una mueca y sacude la cabeza con asco. Qué imagen tan grotesca le acaba de venir a la mente.

—No será necesario. Pero sí me hace falta que me eches un brazo.

—Una mano.

—Lo sé. Y suena mejor cuando me corrige Ziva.

McGee bufa con exasperación y le encara. Está perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pues pídele el favor a ella.

—Se ha ido. Y el cerebrito de los ordenadores eres tú. Necesito que me rastrees un número de teléfono—McGee frunce el ceño—. Por favor, Timothy. Si todo está en orden, te prometo que desapareceré y no volverás a verme. Tentador, ¿eh?

La oferta parece satisfacer al agente del NCIS, aunque solo sea por la contrapartida. Se sienta ante el ordenador, lo enciende de nuevo y pide a Tony que le dicte el número. Es la línea segura de Ari, un prepago cuya existencia han mantenido ambos en secreto. El teléfono por satélite para que Gibbs le localizara no fue más que un señuelo. Si se centraban en rastrearlo, no les daría por pensar que Ari utilizaba un segundo móvil, técnicamente más débil, pero desconocido.

McGee no debe de quedar contento con sus hallazgos, pues sacude la cabeza y prueba otra vez. En esta ocasión, le cambia la cara en un momento hasta ponerse de color folio y traga saliva ruidosamente. Da un vistazo al reloj, se pasa una mano por el pelo y echa mano del auricular del teléfono de manera apresurada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puede ser. ¿De quién es el número?

Tony respira hondo y duda por un segundo si responder o no.

—¡¿De quién, DiNozzo?!

—Ari Haswari, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu amigo está enfrente de la casa de Gibbs.

Tony se controla para no gruñir una sarta de maldiciones en su lengua materna y en todas las demás que habla. Lo que llevaba temiéndose desde el principio y no quería creer: Eli tenía razón. Parecía imposible, pero estaba en lo cierto. Su hijo, el mejor amigo de Tony, es un monstruo. Discretamente, se agarra al borde del escritorio. La cabeza le da vueltas, pero logra hilar dos pensamientos. El reloj de McGee. Distancia. Comprueba el arma y se la vuelve a colocar en la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Llama a Gibbs, todavía no habrán llegado. Diles que se vayan al apartamento de Ziva y acércate tú también por si acaso.

—Gibbs conduce como un loco. Su móvil y el de Ziva están ya en la casa.

—¡Pues llámales!

McGee le manda callar con una mirada mientras marca apresuradamente. Tony no es su jefe, pero se está dejando llevar. Si no sale corriendo para encargarse él mismo de Ari es porque antes quiere poner a salvo a Gibbs y, sobre todo, a Ziva. Si Ari sigue la misma pauta que hasta ahora, primero se la cargará a ella. A Gibbs se lo reservará para más adelante. Pero Tony no piensa consentir que mate a nadie más.

Aunque tal vez llega tarde. McGee estampa el auricular antes de descolgar y marcar de nuevo.

—Ziva lo tiene desconectado y Gibbs no lo coge.

—A su casa, ¡vamos!

—DiNozzo…

—No soy tu superior, ya lo sé—bufa—. Ni siquiera soy de tu agencia. Solo intento salvar a tu jefe y tu compañera. Si me vas a empezar con rangos, haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo me marcho.


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva está cansada, o más bien harta de todo después de la montaña rusa que han supuesto las últimas horas. Se le nota en cada gesto y cada movimiento. No importa. Ya están en casa. Gibbs tira del freno de mano y le hace una caricia tierna en el brazo. Ziva sonríe, le mira a los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla. Vuelve a ser su niña.

—¿Qué te pasa, papá?

—Nada.

Ziva pone los ojos en blanco, se desabrocha y suspira.

—Ya, que no te apetece contármelo. Siempre me haces igual, no es justo.

Abandonan el garaje y entran en el salón. El sol brilla al otro lado de los cristales. Ziva descorre las cortinas, abre la ventana y se asoma un momento para respirar el aire húmedo de DC. A pesar del claro de luz entre los nubarrones negros, huele a tierra mojada. Volverá a llover más tarde. Eso también da igual. Están juntos y tienen provisiones para resistir sin problemas durante semanas.

Sin embargo, Gibbs no termina de dejarse llevar, no puede relajarse por completo todavía. Si Ari les ha dejado a mano un cabeza de turco y unos planes tan definidos, es porque no piensa ejecutarlos. Se guarda algo, tiene toda una estrategia alternativa pensada, está seguro. Y Gibbs no tiene ni la menor idea de por dónde van los tiros, nunca mejor dicho.

Sabe que protegería a Ziva con su vida, pero teme que con eso no baste. Tendrá ochenta años y él, unos cuantos más, pero seguirá siendo su niña. Sonará a viejo sentimental y blandengue, como le dijo Franks la última vez que hablaron, pero espera vivir para tener nietos a los que dar una vuelta en una de las barquitas que construye.

Ziva se retira de la ventana y se acerca para darle la mano. Mejor que no esté tan a tiro, se dice Gibbs. Ari falló en el laboratorio muy probablemente por la lluvia y el viento, no porque fuera un francotirador inexperto o con poca pericia. Gibbs prefiere no pensar en ello aunque no se trague la versión oficial. Es mejor centrarse en el menú, en irse a la cocina a pelar patatas para ayudar a Ziva y tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Ziver?

Ziva pone una mueca de desconcierto, sonríe para tranquilizarle y le abraza con fuerza.

—Claro que sí, papá. Y yo a ti. Yo también te quiero mucho. ¿Qué te pasa? Ari no nos va a hacer nada, ya lo verás. Estamos a salvo, nos vamos a cuidar el uno al otro igual que siempre. Saldremos adelante, papá.

Gibbs aprieta los dientes y termina asintiendo. Quiere creerla aunque ni ella se toma en serio sus palabras. Tiene gracia, se dice, que sea su hija la que tiene que consolarle a él como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado por una pesadilla. En cierto modo de eso se trata. Y tampoco sería la primera vez, por mucho que le pese, que Ziva acude a su cama y le apacigua para calmarle después de un mal sueño.

El teléfono de Ziva empieza a sonar. Sin deshacer el abrazo, lo saca del bolsillo, mira la pantalla con gesto de extrañeza y descuelga. Su interlocutor —un hombre, según oye Gibbs— dice algo que hace que a Ziva se le mude la color y ahogue un grito antes de que una bala entre por la ventana y la haga caer fulminada.

* * *

Tony no sabe qué hacer ni a quién mirar. Solo da gracias porque el forense, el tal Mallard, no esté tan cascado como parece y tenga fuerza. Ha sido capaz de llevarse a Abby casi a rastras, deshecha en llanto, justo antes de que le propinara un puñetazo. Tony sabe que ni siquiera habría intentado esquivarlo. Quizá comérselo le habría espabilado un poco. Se siente tan embotado que todo parece un mal sueño del que sabe no logrará despertarse.

Ari era su amigo, su hermano sin tocarle ni medio pelo. Hijos los dos de agentes del Mossad a los que veneraban como si fueran superhéroes, pasaron tantas tardes jugando juntos e imaginando seguir sus pasos. Cuando Aaron, el padre de Tony, murió, Ari estuvo allí. Tony recuerda el llanto en los brazos de Ari, cómo le abrazaba en silencio, sosteniéndole sin más porque no podía hacer ni decir nada para ayudarle. Eli se hizo cargo de él desde ese momento, prácticamente le adoptó y se aseguró de que a su madre nunca le faltase el trabajo. Está en deuda. Con ambos. No sabe bien a quién se debe.

Fijarse en Gibbs le da una pista. El tipo está completamente derrotado, tirado de mala manera en su silla de trabajo con la cabeza gacha. Lleva la camisa empapada en la sangre de su hija. Juega a enredar y desenredar la cadenita de plata con una Z de colgante que Ziva portaba al cuello como si ya nada le importase en el mundo.

Tony suspira. No es el único incómodo en la sala. Jenny mira alternativamente a ambos con carita compungida. Hasta ella es capaz de sentirse culpable por lo que ha ocurrido. Se han equivocado todos salvo Gibbs y sus chicos, pero era imposible no hacerlo. El Ari que ha apretado el gatillo no es el mismo que Tony conocía, ese que era capaz de inventar las escapadas más estrambóticas para animarle, el que le pasaba las chuletas en los exámenes. Su amigo, su hermano.

No se explica que haya podido hacerle algo así, pero acaba de recibir otra noticia que añade más pruebas contra Ari: han encontrado el cadáver de Wahls en un apartamento de Washington Highlands. El equipo del Mossad que se ha desplazado hasta allí ha encontrado documentación en árabe. Parece ser que se trataba de un piso franco de Hamás usado por Ari, todavía había ropa y enseres suyos. Todo apunta a que Wahls y él se reunieron y Ari le mató porque no le llevaba la documentación. Quizá se escamó o quizá pensaba cargárselo de todas maneras. Un muerto más no supone una gran diferencia.

—Jethro…

Gibbs no responde. La única muestra de que ha oído a Jenny es que respira hondo una vez mientras continúa con la vista fija en el colgante. Tony decide que es su turno para hablar. Le da igual saber que probablemente Gibbs no vaya a querer escucharle, tiene muy claro que debe hacerlo.

—Ziva me dijo lo poco que le gustan las disculpas, pero tengo que pedirle perdón, agente Gibbs. Debí haber reaccionado antes, perdí un tiempo precioso que podría haber evitado todo lo que ha sucedido.

Al fin, Gibbs levanta la mirada. Está dura, gélida. A pesar de lo mucho que le cuesta, Tony la sostiene. Se lo está tomando demasiado bien, se encuentra en esa fase en que uno está como anestesiado. Cuando se pasan los efectos del analgésico natural, uno se quiere morir. Espera que no se le vayan a ir ahora. Lo que va a decirle es complicado, pero Tony siente que debe justificarse, que le comprenda.

—Ari era como un hermano para mí, era mi mejor amigo. Jamás pensé que fuera capaz de algo así, esto no es “Gladiator”.

Gibbs continúa mirándole sin mover un músculo, A Tony no le queda muy claro si tiene la menor idea de lo que está hablando, así que decide evitar las referencias cinematográficas en lo sucesivo.

—Hasta hace nada ponía… ¿la mano en el fuego? En fin, que confiaba por completo en él. Tiene que entenderme, usted hace lo mismo por cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo, en especial por Ziva.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decir su nombre.

Tony se toquetea la estrella con nerviosismo. Mejor no mencionar las balas en casa del fusilado o como sea el refrán ese raro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a disculparme por haberme fiado de él. No solo es… _era_ mi compañero, sino también mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Y si uno no puede confiar ya en los amigos…

Decide dejarlo ahí. En su cabeza sonaba mucho mejor, pero no cree que el idioma sea un obstáculo. Sin embargo, Gibbs parece haberle entendido. Ha inclinado ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Voy a encontrar a tu amigo y le voy a matar. Tienes dos opciones: ayudarme o apartarte de mi camino. Y usted también, directora.

* * *

Se ve que Ari le seguía necesitando para salir del país y continúa confiando en él. Por eso le ha llamado, porque no concibe que su mejor amigo también sea un traidor rastrero y despiadado. A Tony le ha costado fingir que no sucedía nada y reunirse con Ari en el piso franco. Se lo preparó sin que el Mossad supiera su localización exacta, algo de lo que se arrepiente ahora mismo. Se trata de una casita en las afueras a la que es mejor acceder a pie, los coches se ven desde una distancia apropiada para preparar una buena defensa.

Aunque tenga llave, llama a la puerta. Ari le recibe con su sonrisa astuta de siempre y le hace un gesto para que cuelgue el abrigo en el perchero. Al hacerlo, Tony sabe que está dejando al descubierto el arma, pero si Ari pensaba que se iba a mover por DC con las manos en los bolsillos, es que la cabeza se le ha ido por completo. Se ve que no, pues, como quien no quiere la cosa, se la quita y la deja sobre la mesita que hay junto a la puerta. No les va a hacer falta, aclara con tono inocente.

Le ofrece tomar algo, pero no insiste cuando Tony lo rechaza. Le hace un gesto para que le acompañe a la sala de estar y se sienta en un sillón, ofreciéndole a Tony el otro. Tony se pregunta cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, cómo puede ser tan cínico y continuar mintiéndole ahora que están cara a cara. Era su amigo, confiaba en él y no ha hecho más que engañarle y utilizarle a su antojo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por el NCIS? ¿Te has despedido de ellos ya?

—Ya lo sabes.

Ari levanta las cejas. Tony se dice que quizá no debería haber sido tan directo, pero se ha cansado de jugar.

—¿Perdón?

—Oh, vamos, Ari, que hay confianza. A mí me lo puedes contar.

Ari se cruza de brazos y sacude la cabeza.

—Me decepcionas. A ti también te han convencido.

—¿Convencerme? ¡Ari, joder! Lo he visto. ¿O me vas a decir que el que le ha volado la cabeza a la hija de Gibbs ha sido también el mártir ese desde la tumba?

—¿Cómo… Oh. El móvil.

Tony asiente. Ahora es su turno de mentir. Duda que Ari vaya a creerle, mucho menos a dejarle marcharse de la casa con vida, pero no tiene mucho que perder. De momento solo puede continuar con su papel, ninguna claqueta ni ningún aullido de “corten” van a llegar a salvarle como el Séptimo de Caballería.

—Te he traído los papeles. Recién salidos del horno.

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la americana muy despacio y se los lanza. Huelga decir que todos están marcados y que Ari no va a poder dar un paso con ellos sin que le cacen. Probablemente lo sepa y le dé igual. El muy paranoico tendrá varios planes de huida listos y encima pretenderá hacer un alto en el camino para llevarse a Gibbs por delante.

—Muchas gracias, aunque no creo que deba aceptarlos. No sé si debo fiarme de ti, Tony.

Tony pone un gesto de sorpresa de lo más histriónico.

—¡Ari, me ofendes! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te he traicionado? Ni que me hubieras mentido y utilizado tú a mí también.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabe el NCIS que estás aquí?

Tony sacude la cabeza. Ari saca un arma de entre los cojines del sillón y le encañona.

—¿Y ahora?

Tony vuelve a negar.

—No seas idiota y guarda esa pistola. He venido a hacerte este último favor aunque me cueste el puesto por los viejos tiempos, Ari, pero nada más. No quiero saber nada más de ti en lo que te queda de vida. A cambio, solo te pido una cosa.

—Sorpréndeme.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Tony se saca una pequeña grabadora del bolsillo. La deja sobre el brazo del sillón y la enciende.

—Una confesión—explica en inglés—. Ya sabes, como los villanos de las películas de Bond, para que el mundo sepa de tus malévolos planes.

Divertido, Ari sonríe.

—Y para que puedan detenerlos si muero, ¿es eso? Demasiado tarde, Tony. Ya está todo en marcha, no podréis pararlo.

—En ese caso, dame el gusto. ¿Qué te cuesta? Venga. Piensa en la cara de Gibbs cuando oiga por qué le has pegado un tiro a su hijita.

Ari hace un mohín, se lo piensa unos segundos y empieza a soltarlo todo. Ya sabía él que pelotearle funcionaría, a Ari siempre le ha podido el ego. El muy gallito se metió en más de un problema por culpa de su orgullo herido. Parte de eso hay en su venganza, porque eso es lo que le mueve. Quiere hacérselas pagar con intereses a Eli por la muerte de su madre. Hace años que sabe que fue una maniobra de Eli para hacerse con un topo en Hamás. En lugar de eso, ha conseguido un terrorista sin escrúpulos que tiene casi listo un atentado en Israel y está apuntando al que fuera su mejor amigo a la cabeza.

—Y Gibbs, ¿qué pinta en todo esto?

—Poco, la verdad, pero me recuerda a ese hijo de puta. Ha sido entretenido quitarle lo que más quiere, dejarle sin nada otra vez. Qué digo, incluso ha resultado terapéutico. Matar a Caitlin no tanto, le tenía cierto aprecio, pero a Ziva… Tienes que admitir que fue una obra de arte. Gibbs y su niñita lo hicieron todavía más perfecto cuando se abrazaron.

—Pudiste haberle matado entonces, ¿por qué le dejaste vivir?

Ari pone una mueca de desprecio. Parece distraerse un momento, pero no el suficiente como para que Tony intente moverse y desarmarle.

—¿Para qué iba a matarle? He preferido verle arrastrando el cuerpo de Ziva para llevársela a urgencias corriendo en el coche aunque estaba más que muerta. Ya me ocuparé de él más adelante. O quizá le deje vivir, no sé. A veces, la muerte no es tan mala, ¿no crees?

A pesar de la situación, Tony sonríe.

—¿Me estás haciendo publicidad para que te pida que me mates?

Ari sacude la cabeza y amartilla la pistola. Tony respira hondo.

—No va a hacer falta. Te daría un abrazo de despedida, pero será mejor que no me acerque a ti. Si hay algo después, me lo agradecerás. Es mejor que estés muerto, si salieras con vida de esta, el Mossad te machacaría.

—¿Como hicieron contigo?

—No. Yo les servía. Tú les has fallado. En lugar de serles leal a ellos, me lo has sido a mí. Aunque no te vaya a ser de mucho consuelo, te agradezco este último sacrificio y espero que me entiendas. Lo siento, Tony, pero…

¡Bang! Justo cuando Tony estaba a punto de perder los nervios, Ari cae con un tiro en la cabeza. Por un momento, Tony piensa en intentar ponerse a cubierto, pero decide no hacerlo. Nada habría impedido al francotirador matarle inmediatamente a continuación y sigue vivo. Se acerca al cuerpo de Ari y comprueba que está muerto. La bala le ha atravesado de parte a parte. Aprieta el pinganillo contra su oreja y le cuesta un par de jadeos calmarse.

—¡¿Cuánto más ibas a esperar, Gibbs?! ¡Casi me mata!


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs llama a la puerta imprimiéndole a sus nudillos un ritmo concreto. Es el código de “todo en orden” que ideó junto a McGee. En cuanto lo termina, Tim le abre la puerta vestido con ropa cómoda de andar por casa y le invita a pasar con un gesto. La vivienda está en penumbra y en absoluto silencio, con ligero aroma a té o alguna infusión parecida flotando en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo está?—pregunta Gibbs en un susurro.

McGee hace un gesto vago como para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Dice que bien.

Gibbs enarca las cejas.

—Está muy aturdida con los calmantes. Se le ha pasado el efecto hace un rato y se ha ido a dormir. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero Ducky ha venido a echarle un vistazo y ha dicho que es normal. Dentro de media hora tengo que despertarla y hacerle las preguntas de rutina para ver si todo está en orden.

Conforme, Gibbs asiente. Ziva odia los médicos tanto como él y se ha negado a quedarse ingresada. Sus lesiones, en teoría, no revisten gravedad. Solo tiene una conmoción cerebral, quemaduras en el pómulo y los dedos y el móvil destrozado. Al rememorarlo todo despacio, casi fotograma a fotograma, Gibbs la ve palidecer y desplazarse instintivamente hacia el lado unos centímetros, buscando su pecho. La bala solo la ha rozado y arañado en lugar de darle de lleno, la única víctima mortal ha sido el teléfono. Ese movimiento le ha salvado la vida. Ari se pasó de listo llamándola para atemorizarla en el último segundo de existencia.

Mira a McGee y consigue que se aparte de la puerta del dormitorio. Sin darse cuenta la bloqueaba con su cuerpo. Agarra el picaporte lentamente y empuja con suavidad para hacer el menor ruido posible. Desde el colchón, el respirar pausado y profundo de Ziva le saluda. Las únicas muestras de algo anómalo son las gasas que le cubren un lateral de la cara y la venda en una mano. En la otra sostiene a su Susana, su muñequita de trapo. Gibbs decidió pasarse por casa a recogerla, cuando era pequeña le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se acerca a la cama. Se sienta despacio y la contempla un momento dejándose llevar por la rabia acumulada y el alivio de saber que su hija está bien. Ari está muerto, nadie va a hacerle daño. Se limpia las pocas lágrimas que han manado de sus ojos, teme que Ziva despierte y se asuste si le ve llorar, y se tumba de costado junto a ella.

Ziva se remueve y entreabre el ojo del lado bueno. El otro lo tiene inflamado del balazo y, aunque no ha sufrido daños, le molesta como todo ese lateral de la cabeza. No obstante, sonríe ampliamente como si no lo notara, acaricia el rostro de Gibbs y le besa la mejilla.

—Hola, papá—susurra.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Ziva se frota el ojo y bosteza.

—Grogui cuando me tomo las pastillas, dolorida cuando se me pasa el subidón, pero en peores plazas hemos toreado. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Todo bien?

Gibbs sonríe y la abraza por encima de la ropa de cama para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ziva responde soltando a Susana, colocándose de lado y estrujándole.

—Sí, Ari está muerto.

Ziva frunce el ceño ligeramente y no tarda en borrar las arrugas con una mueca de dolor que le dura un instante, el tiempo que tarda en camuflarla.

—¿Y Tony?

—Repatriando el cadáver.

Ziva cierra los ojos y asiente con un suspiro. Su niña siempre preocupándose por los demás, incluso por DiNozzo. Tiene que admitir que ha sido valiente y que sin su ayuda habría sido más difícil meterle esa bala a Ari en la cabeza. Fin de la historia, no tiene las menores ganas de verle en lo que le queda de existencia, sobre todo después de haber presenciado cómo se despedía de Ziva. Un botarate nómada incapaz de tomarse nada en serio y que se dedica a espiar no es precisamente la clase de hombre que Ziva necesita. Si le hiciese daño a su hija, Gibbs sabe que el tiro esta vez iría más abajo.

—Te he traído algo.

Ziva sonríe sin levantar los párpados.

—¿Un cargamento de besos y abrazos?

—También. Pero tengo algo que es tuyo.

—¡Mi Z!

Gibbs la ayuda a incorporarse y recogerse el pelo por encima de la nuca. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Ziva se ha quitado la cadenita con la sencilla Z de plata desde que se la regaló su primera Navidad juntos. Al llegar a urgencias le han despojado de ella y se la han entregado a Gibbs junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Gibbs no ha dejado de manosearla y jugar con ella igual que si fuera un talismán. Ahora se la devuelve a su legítima dueña, quien se vuelve a tumbar con cara de encontrarse un poco mareada.

—Estoy un poco revuelta, ¿podemos quedarnos un ratito más? Cuando coma y me meta el siguiente trallazo, me encontraré mejor para ir a casa.

—No hay prisa. No creo que a McGee le importe.

Ziva ríe por lo bajo.

—Considerando las alternativas y que eres el jefe, no creo. Papá.

—Dime.

—Quédate conmigo. Abrázame bien fuerte.

Gibbs la estrecha un poco más contra su pecho. Aunque no sea su postura natural para dormir, Ziva se vence contra él. Gibbs le acaricia el pelo y la espalda rítmica y suavemente. Apenas transcurren unos segundos antes de sentir cómo el cuerpo de Ziva se ablanda y su respiración se espacia y profundiza. Él también cae enseguida. Solo el flash de McGee un rato más tarde logra despertarle y arrancarle una mirada asesina que tiene mucho de fingida.

* * *

Ziva se arrellana en su silla de oficina y bosteza ruidosamente. Para ser su tercer día de trabajo tras el disparo de Ari, no se le está dando muy mal la semana. También es verdad que solo han tenido que atender un caso rutinario y pasar el resto del tiempo rascándose la barriga. Quizá más adelante se aburra, pero es bueno ir recuperando el ritmo poco a poco.

En la mesa de al lado, McGee hace su ritual matutino del café y el donut. Durante la baja la ha visitado todos los días aunque solo fuese para darle conversación un rato. A veces, si había poco que hacer en la oficina, telefoneaba y se entretenía. Se ha portado tan bien con ella, igual que el resto. Menuda bronca le montó Abby a su padre por dejarla volver a casa sola. Todavía se encontraría algo incómoda, pero Ziva se veía capaz de cuidar de sí misma y quería darle a su padre espacio para relajarse y asumir que su niña se iba a recuperar por completo.

Hablando de su padre, parece que tarda en aparecer por la oficina. Ojalá aparezca pronto y les ordene coger sus cosas. Probablemente ya, de hecho. Llega un ascensor.

Solo que no es su padre quien baja en esta planta.

— _Shalom_ , queridos amigos del NCIS—saluda Tony entrando como una locomotora con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una carpeta bajo el brazo y una bolsa en la mano.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Tony la agarra de la barbilla y le examina el rostro un momento. Debe de quedar satisfecho, pues sella la inspección con un beso en la mejilla y ampliando su sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte tan recuperada. Te he traído un regalo, aunque creo que lo dejaré para el final. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Eh…

Demasiada cafeína o demasiado azúcar, Ziva no termina de decidirse. Solo sabe que Tony está hiperactivo. Sin perder un instante, se acerca a la mesa de su padre, saca algo de la bolsa y lo planta sobre el tablero. Ziva estira el cuello para examinarlo. Es una taza termo recuerdo de Israel. Tal vez el diseño no le guste, pero al menos le será útil. No puede decir lo mismo del regalo de McGee, quien lo acepta con una mueca desdeñosa antes de apartarlo a un rincón del escritorio donde no le estorbe.

—¿Un _dreidel_?

—Sé que no es _hannukah_ , pero hay una liga de lo más apañada. Si practicas el giro de muñeca puedes sacarte un sobresueldo. Y en cuanto a ti, Ziva Danfield…

Horror. Tony se acerca a su mesa y a saber qué le tiene preparado. Le tiende la bolsa y deja que sea ella quien lo descubra. Se trata de un estuchito de plástico duro, como los que se usan para relojes o pulseras. Al abrirlo se encuentra con una esclava de plata que tiene una sencilla inscripción en hebreo: זיוה.

—No te vayas a pensar que es nada raro, solo pone…

—Ziva—le corta con suficiencia—. Que no hable tu idioma a la perfección no significa que no conozca un par de insultos, el alfabeto y cómo se escribe mi nombre.

—Estupendo. ¿Me permites?

Ziva le tiende el estuche y le ofrece el brazo. Tony se la coloca y explica no sin cierta sorna que se fijó en sus muñequitas y preguntó directamente por una esclava para niñas. Que se burle todo lo que quiera, de tamaño le queda perfecta y ya pasó la época en que se veía pequeñaja. El estirón de la adolescencia fue un buen acicate.

—No es por lanzarme flores, pero qué buena vista tengo.

—Echarte flores.

—¡Gracias!

Tony le hace una reverencia que indica que ya lo sabía. El muy cerdo disfruta tomándole el pelo. Ziva resopla y esconde el brazo bajo la mesa para no seguir mirando la pulserita. Le queda mejor que bien, todo hay que decirlo.

—¿Me vas a decir ya qué pintas aquí? Qué estás haciendo aparte de molestar como de costumbre, vaya.

—También os he traído regalos, no te olvides.

—Ya, ¿y qué más?

Desconcertado, Tony se rasca la cabeza.

—Ya sabes, trabajar.

—¿Trabajar?

Tony se encoge de hombros con naturalidad y asiente.

—Sí, eso que hace uno a cambio de dinero. ¿Cuál va a ser mi mesa?

—Ninguna, al menos en este edificio.

Tony sonríe, abre su carpeta y le deja un papel sobre el escritorio. Ziva le echa un vistazo rápido y ahoga un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Oficial de enlace del Mossad?

—Sí. Me vais a tener por aquí una buena temporada. Si te parece mal, quéjate al de arriba. O más bien a la de arriba. ¿Crees que lo sabrá tu padre?

—Aquí—gruñe Ziva—no es mi padre. Es el agente especial Gibbs, mi jefe, así que acostúmbrate. Y no, que yo sepa no tiene ni idea.

Tony le da una palmadita en el hombro y se apalanca sobre el escritorio.

—Mejor. Las sorpresas nunca vienen solas.

—Las desgracias.

—En este caso no, las sorpresas. Un termo y un oficial. Y todo sin coste alguno.


End file.
